Broken Wings Re-Write
by Detectivetk
Summary: It's always the same isn't it? Boy meets girl, girl meets boy they fall in love and live happily ever after. Not this time. They can't have a happily ever after, she's got a troubled past with the boys and he is someone everybody fears. Apparently he killed some people and apparently his been to jail. Their stories become entwined as one but can they both learn to actually love?
1. Hello

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely

_I have decided to actually re-write this story in hope to make my sequel better as well. The sequel is A heart of Sand._

_I personally think that anyone who was a fan of the original should read the re-write but that's all I have to say._

The skies moaned with happiness. The blue as bright as can be and even the clouds couldn't ruin that. Birds leapt from the trees causing the branches to shake as they flew away to find some food. The grass below these trees weren't as green as the leaves but almost dead from the drought in the city of Konoha. It was a strange thing to see here, usually the weather is perfect, fairy tale perfect, and raining at perfect moments, the sun shining to create a perfect day but recently this city was far from perfect. At least it hasn't lost its status just yet, being one of the highest ranking cities around. Maybe because that's where all the paparazzi are at seeing as really big events are usually held around here. Like the Akatsuki band. Itachi Uchiha got most of the attention seeing that he is the singer of the band. It was a wonder how he was able to get this girl into his house without the tabloids knowing a thing or any fan girls knowing who she is. I guess it helps to know the paper too.

The uchiha mansion was home to a new guest this summer. She was very good friends with Itachi, they were all family friends with history. Itachi had known this young girl since she was around the age of four, though he was older than she was. To her she was the brother she never had and to him, she was the perfect little sister. The girl was an only child so Itachi was important to her. Itachi knew that and she was also important to him so he allowed her sanctuary in his home. She had a situation going on and Itachi knew he had to help her; the mansion was her escape now. Though she had thoroughly forgotten her past.

"Class we have a new student," Iruka sensei told them.

A girl with electric blue hair that short just passed her shoulders walked in. Her hair was wavy and tangled; she hadn't bothered to tie it up or anything. Everyone stared at her oddly causing the blood to rise to her cheeks. They probably never saw someone with such abnormal hair yet she could spot a girl in the front with pink hair and another with purple hair. Or maybe it was the clothes. She wore black jeans that were ripped, a shirt that had a girl sprawled across it, yet she had a skull for a face and under that picture it said Bring Me The Horizon. Her bag was pure black with badges all over it. She let the bag hang off her shoulder. Her shoes were platform ones that drew your attention away from her lack of height. Her eyes were dark brown, almost ash black. They pierced through everyone as she scanned the room. She looked for a place among her class mates as Iruka Sensei introduced her. She sighed. There was a spare desk next to the raven haired boy but she could tell by his glare that he wanted her nowhere near him. She wondered if he even knew that she was staying in his house. Her eyes wondered, there was a spear seat next to some girl with her hair tied up. She had pure blonde hair and she was rather pretty but she wasn't too fond of blondes. Her eyes wandered over to the back of the classroom. There was a spare seat next to a red headed boy who had a tattoo on his forehead and dark eyeliner circling his sea foam coloured eyes. He had his ear plugs in; he was listening to his iPod. She looked around him; no one was seated next to him. She shrugged and lightly smirked. She walked all the way to the back and sat down next to him, everyone stared as she did.

"Hey," she called. The red headed boy ignored her. She could hear his music beating loudly. Bullet for my Valentine, she recalled. She shrugged when he didn't show any interest in her existence. She pulled out her book and started writing down notes from the board. She looked around the room again and noticed that Sasuke Uchiha was staring at her. All of the girls were fawning over him but his eyes remained on her. _Why don't you stare at someone else? _

The day went by as fast as it could and lunch was just around the corner. She didn't exactly have any friends, nor did she want to start contacting people. She had had a conversation with that pink haired girl named Sakura in second period. She was mainly interested in why Sasuke was staring at her. She told Sakura that it was because she was living in there mansion because she was like a sister to Itachi. She nodded and understood but warned her off Sasuke. She knew that she wouldn't dare go near the boy. She continued to walk around the school and her trail led her to the arts room. She frowned; there was one light on in there. She tried to peer through the window but something was blocking her way. She moved back to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" she noticed no one was there. She frowned. Why was the light on if no one was there? Shrugging she took a look around. There were canvases everywhere, no wonder she couldn't see through the window. She could tell there were people in here just before but that must've been from second period. She looked at the chalk beside a blank canvas. She took it and drew lines onto the canvas. She felt a certain ease to herself as she drew on it. It was like she had a new friend that was just there to listen, to comfort her. She rubbed the charcoal in certain places to create a certain effect. She didn't know what she was drawing or why she was drawing it but that was the fun part. It was always like that, she never thought about it; just let her emotions fall through onto the paper. She heard a creak. She froze automatically. There were footsteps coming towards her. She turned around. It was probably a teacher or something but she would still get in trouble.

"Hello?" she asked and no one answered, fear started to get the better of her, "Who's there?"

There was another creek but no words.

"Show yourself!" she didn't know why but whatever it was it felt like some sort of dark over powering shadow and it scared her. A hand appeared and gripped her shirt pulling her up against the closest wall. It was a pale hand and she could feel herself almost fall out of her shirt. She gripped the hand trying to make it let go but it just wouldn't. Her eyes met ones that she swore were red, even just for a moment. Sasuke was staring deeply at her.

"What are you doing here?" his voice started calm.

"What do you mean?" she could feel the fear right through her bones, "I have every right to be here."

"No, you don't," he shook his head, "You shouldn't have come back to Konoha! You shouldn't be here!"

She felt his grip tightening; it felt as if he was going to throw her across the room.

"What!? I am aloud to be here! Itachi let me stay at the mansion!"

"You and that no good backstabbing brother!" he pushed her against the wall, harder this time, "You shouldn't have come back! Not after what you did to me! It hasn't even been that long!"

"I never did anything to you!" her voice crackled at the signs of her chocking which only made Sasuke's grip on her shirt tighten and he pushed her back more. She felt her head graze the wall.

"You left me! Or don't you remember?! How long has it been?! A year?! Not even!"

She paused and stared straight at him. Her vision started clouding over and her feet were dangling off the floor as he held her against the wall. Her own hands clutched at his.

"I…" she started to remember it but she felt her vision disappearing as her head scrapped the wall.

"That's what I thought! You are a good for nothing whore! Get the fuck out of my mansion! Take my sticking brother with you!" his eyes were cold and she could see his face turn to rage. His other fist connected with her face creating a cracking sound. He let her go and she dropped to the floor. Her hands reached her cheek and she could feel the blood flushing up to her skin creating a red mark, "fucking whore."

"What the fuck?" she yelped. Sasuke's mouth opened; like he was going to say something but soon there was a huge 'bang' and he fell to the ground. Her eyes followed Sasuke's movements, she didn't even realise there was a mystery man there. That man kicked Sasuke in the face causing him to fall backwards. The girl looked up at him.

"Stupid Uchiha's," he muttered in a cold yet smooth voice. Sasuke grunted from the floor. He tried to pick himself up but failed three times. He made his way out of the room quickly knowing what this boy could do. The red headed boy walked over to the girl in front of him. He gripped her wrist and pulled her up. She stared at him wide eyed. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Does it matter? He's gone," he saw that the girl was going to ask more about it, "I just wanted to hit him again."

"Were you in here the whole time?"

"Hn."

"Uh," she stared at his eyes, almost mesmerised, "Well, thanks. I uhm, I'll see you around."

"I guess."

"What's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Cool, well I'm Aoi," she smiled at him before leaving the room quickly.

"Aoi…" he repeated. He looked at the drawing on the canvas. It intrigued him just like she did for no apparent reason. There was a butterfly on the canvas, but this butterfly was trapped inside a cage. Sunlight was flaring around every single area but the corner the butterfly was. This butterfly was stuck in here and its wings, its wings were damaged, broken, ruined. Everything outside that cage was happy, even beautiful but inside that cage laid a harmed butterfly that couldn't find its way out. Does this have something to do with how Aoi feel about her life? Gaara knew he could relate to it, so what was so bad in her life that made her want to draw this? Gaara took the canvas and walked out of the room.


	2. Another Day

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi gripped her blankets. She rolled around; it was getting hot in here. She snuggled up against the blankets and into the pillows but she kept rolling. She stopped and gripped onto the blankets tightly. The blankets were wrapped right around her body. Usually Itachi would be around for her to lean on and confide in but he wasn't there next to her. She struggled with her own grip. She was having a nightmare and she couldn't escape.

"Why the fuck did you let her stay here?" Sasuke yelled and picked up a highlighter. Itachi narrowly dodged it as it came to his head.

"Sasuke's she practically family," he replied and something else was thrown at him. He caught it and looked at the bead that was thrown at him.

"Yeah of course and that's okay now is it?" he sighed, "whatever, she can't be here."

"Sasuke's she's been living here for more than a week."

"I want her out!"

"I don't want to know what happened between you too but whatever it is sort it out. This is my house and if you have a problem then leave!"

The door creaked as it swung open. Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at her. She was staring there wearing one of Itachi's tops that had Avenge Sevenfold scrawled across it. The shirt almost reached the small girl's knees but one side of it was tucked into her underwear from when she was rolling around. She stood there unfazed as Sasuke looked down at her black underwear that had a little bow at the front and lace around it. She rubbed her eyes and Sasuke's face went red.

"Fine!" he turned to Itachi, "But this is all on you. And if she's around when I have…friends over then nothing is stopping me from cutting her in half."

"By friends do you mean other sluts?" Aoi's voice was dull. She had already learnt about Sasuke's social life, about how he would fuck girls left right and centre and he wouldn't give a shit about it. He didn't care how much they wanted him or how much they fangirled for him. When he didn't want them, he just didn't want them.

"You're one to talk," he shot back. Aoi grumbled something and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. There was nothing to eat and it wasn't like she wanted to stick around with grumpy Sasuke. She suddenly felt lucky she didn't have a brother but when she thought of Itachi she desperately wanted one. She sighed and saw one of Itachi's jackets. It was the one he usually wore at outings for the band. She shrugged and grabbed it. It was black with red clouds on it and it was too big for her. She let the sleeves fall far beyond her own hands. On the back it said 'Akatsuki'. She didn't zip the jacket up. She checked the pockets to find Itachi's wallet. She shrugged and walked out of the house. She tugged the shirt out of her underwear when she was near the coffee store. She frowned; she forgot to put pants on. She shrugged. Her shirt was long enough and no one would notice. She turned around. The mansion was too far away. She walked into the coffee shop and ordered a dark mocha.

She stood there at the counter waiting for her drink. When she got it she noticed that Gaara was sitting at a table by himself. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat directly opposite him on the same table. He looked at her for a moment before taking a sip of his own mocha.

"Where are your pants?" he suddenly inquired.

She pulled the shirt further down and wrapped her jacket around herself as she blushed, "Didn't really think to put them on."

"Hn."

They sat in the weirdest amount of silence. She drank her dark mocha and watched him as he scrolled through songs on his iPod and started making a playlist. He noticed here watching him and he looked up.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Bothering you? I'm just talking to you, well you kind of saved me from Sasuke who would've probably ripped off my head and I don't think I want that. I was kind of defenceless against him, I can't do anything because his brother has taken me into his care and we are practically family, no matter how much Sasuke hates that and no matter what happened between us it is true. Thank you, again."

"You talk a lot."

"I'll stop if I can pay you back."

"No."

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner and a movie, please."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" she begged.

"I'm not going on a date with you," he looked back at his iPod for a second then found her on top of the table clutching onto him.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" she begged again, "Please! I promise to stop bothering you. I need to thank you somehow!"

Her looked at her oddly, why was she so keen on this? Aoi knew that Gaara was different from the others and now she was set on being his friend. She looked straight at him. He was pretty attractive she admitted. A light blush rose onto her cheeks as she thought of it. Gaara looked at her oddly. He sighed and his face lightened up.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"But you have to pay," he added.

"Of course!" she smiled. She sat there with Gaara trying to have a conversation with him. He replied to her sometimes but she knew he was anti-social and it was going to take a lot to open him up. Aoi noticed a shadow clouding over her. She looked up and fell out of her chair with a squeal. She pulled her shirt down as her underwear started to show. Gaara went slightly red when he noticed it. Aoi smiled at Itachi, a sheepish smile. He sighed and passed her some jeans. She went into the toilets to get changed and when she came back out Itachi demanded for his wallet back. He let her wear the shirt and the jacket. He sighed lightly and gave her a hug, dragging her to his car. Aoi waved by to Gaara and he just rolled his eyes. She hopped into the car next to Itachi and he drove her to school.

Her first class of the day was sport. Sadly it was an all-girls sport class; Aoi would've preferred to be with the guys. She changed into shorts and a muscle tank top which was black and had an old rolling stones graphic across it. She tied up her blue hair and changed into sport shoes. She chucked everything else in her bag. Today they were playing soccer. She noticed that Tenten was the only girl who was really into sport. Sakura and the blonde haired girl, Ino weren't really doing much. They sat under a tree and waited for the teacher to show up. She wondered what they were talking about. It was probably Sasuke, they both chased after him and both fangirled about him. Ino was head of the Sasuke fangirl club but there was something different about Sakura. She didn't allow herself to be used as a fuck buddy, she had too much self-respect but she chased him like everyone else. And the way Sasuke acted around her was different; it was like they were in a relationship but could never admit it. Aoi had stolen Sasuke's phone on a few occasions and she saw that Sasuke sent her cute texts and she did that same. They really cared about each other but even on that phone there were fights. No matter how much Sasuke tried she shouldn't fuck him unless they were in a real relationship, an official one. Aoi found it quite confusing. As for Ino, in the past week she had been at Sasuke's more than five times. I think she was his favourite fuck buddy. Aoi had no idea how they were best friends.

Aoi went back to looking at the girls practising soccer. There was a girl who was relatively shy and had purple hair. She was trying to kick the ball; she was really trying in this sport though she wasn't too good at it. Tenten jogged over to her and the girl blushed. Tenten helped her out, showing her how to kick the ball. When she finally managed to kick the ball she hugged Tenten. It was sweet, especially since they were on opposing teams. The only other sporty person other than Tenten was a red headed girl with glasses. She was another one in the Sasuke fanclub, Aoi knew she was the one trying to over throw Ino. She sighed at the thought of how messed up that all was. Aoi had seen her around the mansion as well. _I guess Ino had more character though, she has dignity about it. _Aoi thought. At least she knows it's a simple fuck, she's there and she's gone and she doesn't carry on about it but Karin goes on and on about how it was the greatest thing in the world. Everyone knew what Sasuke did but everyone still wanted to fuck him.

Anko sensei blew the whistle, signalling for everyone to come to the centre. Sakura and Ino then decided to join in. Anko Sensei blew the whistle again and everyone went straight at it. Tenten was running head on towards the ball and so was Aoi. Aoi picked up the pace becoming faster than Tenten. She kicked the ball through her legs and beyond everyone else towards the goals. No other girl was really paying attention. She kicked the ball straight into the goals. SCORE! The ball was reset. The whistle was blown again. Aoi head straight at the ball again, Tenten tried to speed up but she couldn't make it. Aoi hit the ball up before head butting it into the goals. She had a hard head. Score! The whistle was blown again. Tenten got the ball first kicking it straight towards Aoi's goals. She slid across the grass hitting the ball away from Tenten before crawling up and kicking it towards the other goals. Tenten tracked her down stopping the ball and kicking it towards Aoi's goals. Score! 2 for Aoi's team and one for Tenten's. It was like they were the only two playing. No one else.

"Ugh, stand back you made us lose," Karin said boredly to Aoi. She moved towards Tenten and the ball went straight passed Karin and into the goals. Aoi ran up fast kicking the ball as far away from the goals as she could.

"I thought I told you to stand back!" Karin's voice was like screeches against a black board. Aoi looked around and noticed that the boys were standing around and watching the game when they were supposed to be moving to their own side of the oval. Aoi averted her attention back to the game just as Tenten kicked the ball into Karin's face. Aoi cracked up laughing. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"Oops," Tenten tried to act innocent, "I wasn't aiming properly."

Everyone knew that wasn't true. When Tenten aims for something she gets it there, she never misses. When Aoi had finally stopped laughing she turned to see the guys. Gaara looked so awkward, so odd against them. He was the palest one out of them all. And although his stance was strong and he was confident, she could tell he was awkward, there was something about him that showed it. He just didn't want to be around those guys. His shorts exposed his pale skin and his bright red hair stood out. The blond haired boy started to nudge Gaara but he was intently focused on something else. Aoi then reached eye contact with him. She looked away immediately, her face going red. He was looking for her. She moved away before her face got any redder and she continued to play the game.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!" the blonde haired boy started to move Gaara back and forth. Gaara shot him a glare and Naruto let go. He continued watching Aoi. She ran towards the soccer ball, ready to kick it away from Tenten. Naruto was the only other person besides Aoi that really talked to him. Sometimes he hung out with the others but he didn't really take notice of them. He did try to model himself after Naruto, he did help Gaara through a lot but he wasn't really getting there. Saving Aoi from Sasuke was another step closer to being more like Naruto, even though he just wanted to punch Sasuke. He shivered slightly; there was something about her that unnerved him that opened him up. Naruto started shaking him again.

"What?" he replied, his eyes still following Aoi.

Naruto leaned against Gaara and put his arm around him, "What's with you and the new girl?"

Gaara turned to him and shoved Naruto off of him.

"What are you on about?"

"Oh come on man, the way you look at her and you two were having coffee together! You were talking brother, talking! Dude she just got here yesterday, guess you work fast when you want something."

"Shut up Naruto, it's nothing like that."

"Oh yeah, keeping it cool huh?"

"Why are you still here?"

"You know I want to make an effort to talk to you mate. I'm trying to help you here too; you can't just shut me out. Anyway, how did she get through one of your barriers?"

"I told you it's nothing like that. She just, she owes me for something."

"Uhuh right," Naruto grunted, "You've been watching her for an hour."

Gaara hit Naruto.

"Alright, alright, cool it will ya? I get it, you just think she's hot," Gaara went slightly red and ignored Naruto. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, his own mind just followed her and it killed him, what the hell was this all about? He didn't understand it. Maybe it's because she has a background story that he might be able to relate too. He thought this all had to do with her drawing. She didn't even know that he had seen it.


	3. Sasuke

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi was quick to make friends with Tenten. After that sport match they hung out a lot but Aoi didn't really sit with her friends to have lunch. She was also able to make friends with Sakura during that week but they weren't really close or anything, they just talked when they had the same class. Tenten had told Aoi about her friend Neji. He was off in some boarding school at the moment and Aoi wondered if Tenten liked him. She had also gotten to know Gaara well throughout these weeks; turns out he liked to do a lot of art which was something they both had in common. Aoi sighed. She still hadn't decided on when she would take Gaara out. She saw Gaara sitting by himself in the cafeteria. Naruto was sitting next to him for a while but Gaara seemed to have pushed him away. Aoi decided to sit next to him.

"No artwork today?" she asked him.

"The room is closed," he replied and picked up a cookie. She snatched the cookie away from him.

"I'll take that!" she took a bit and he yelped at her.

"Don't eat my cookie!" he snatched back what was left of it. She laughed at him. He nibbled on the rest of the cookie.

"So when do you want to go out for dinner? Friday?"

"Friday's good," there was almost a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Sure thing, I'll be at yours by six. Oh and you're driving!" she laughed. Gaara shook his head and chuckled a little bit while he added his address into her phone. She smiled. She had never heard him laugh before. She knew she was progressing. They discussed some music for a bit since she was actually bale to whip up a conversation about the Akatsuki's new song. She had the preview tape. The conversation flowed perfectly. Gaara surprisingly found himself enjoying her company. Tenten came and sat down next to Aoi.

"Hey,' she said.

"Oh, Hey Tenten," Aoi replied. She could feel Gaara stiffening and feeling almost awkwardly. Aoi touched his hand lightly, gracefully. It made him blush a little but soon he was comfortable with another person being around, even though he didn't really talk. Aoi removed her hand.

"You know there's a party this Saturday right? Do you two want to come? I know Naruto has been trying to get this one to come," she laughed at Gaara, "I'll text you the details."

Aoi glanced at Gaara who didn't say anything.

"Yeah sure," she smiled. Tenten opened up her lunch box. She shared her food with Aoi and they talked nicely. Naruto sat down next to Gaara and nudged him. Gaara stomped on Naruto's foot and he tried to hide his pain. The blonde gave an awkward smile then grabbed some food. Soon Sakura and Ino came to join them. They all talked among themselves. Gaara and Aoi felt weird being in an actually group.

Once the day had ended Aoi walked home to the mansion. Itachi wasn't home but she could hear a noise up stairs. Aoi dropped her bag and slowly crept up there. She walked up to Itachi's room to find Sasuke in there. A wave of relief came over her for a moment before she frowned. Her face went a bit pink as she noticed that Sasuke was only wearing his pants. She could see every single muscular line on his body. Her eyes widened when she realised she was staring so she quickly turned away. Sasuke walked up to her, his finger rested just under her chin as he made her look towards him. She stared into his eyes then quickly looked away. He grunted and grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him. Her hands rested against his chest. She felt the warmth that carried through him though he gripped her wrists hard, painfully. Her cheeks went even redder than before.

"Remember what you did to me?" he whispered in her ear, almost like a moan. He was able to close the door with one of his hands.

She felt his breath on her neck, just under her ear. His warm, hot breath.

"Do you remember, out there, in the woods," his voice was slow, "We were camping."

Aoi felt her heart beat start to race.

"You know you're the reason I fool around with girls," his ginger traced down her, pulling against her shirt, it created a warm shiver down her, "I'm just like you, you know."

He planted a kiss on her neck just under her ear.

"I had a crush on you, you were gorgeous," he kissed her again, planting a small trail of kisses down her neck, "You knew I liked you, you knew that for a very long time."

He continued kissing her slowly and softly down her neck. His grip on her wrists, were tight and hard. Not the way it had been once before. Sasuke knew she couldn't escape him, he knew how to get her to react a certain way, to get her to moan, to get her to do exactly as he pleased. She couldn't resist being kissed down her neck.

"I thought, you were the sexiest thing alive," he chuckled slightly before kissing her shoulder.

"Your own lust confuses you," she squirmed. She didn't her best not to moan as he moved his way back up her neck and bit down where she liked it.

"It was midnight," he kissed her again, "You came into my tent and kissed my neck."

His kisses were rougher now and he lightly sucked on her skin as he continued. She couldn't help it; she let out a small moan. He smirked, that Uchiha smirk of his.

"You did it, over and over again, causing me to moan," he kissed her neck and then her shoulder, "You took my hand and took me out into the woods."

His hands made their way under her shirt as he continued to kiss her neck. She was flustered by him. He unclipped her bra and pulled her shirt off slowly. She tried to move away but he gripped her wrists even harder, pulling her towards him. He pulled off her bra and one of his hands started to stroke her side as he kissed her shoulder.

"You told me, that we could do it. In the middle of the woods. Away from everyone," he said in between kisses, "you pulled my shirt off and left a trail of kisses on me."

He pulled her closer and moved his hands to her hips, holding her close. She tried to push him away but it was no use, his grip was strong.

"I gave in completely to you!" his voice changed, "We fucked over and over again, every night in those woods. We would usually end up sleeping in each other's arms but that last night was different. Wasn't it. You got what you wanted but moved me to a different part of the woods, I was completely naked. You took all of my clothes and left me next to a cave to rot. I was out there for a week straight, naked with a bear trying to eat me. Remember that. You left and went home and when we arrived back at yours, I never said anything to anyone but you whispered something in my ear, do you remember what it was?"

He nibbled on her ear softly, "Well that was fun."

He quoted her. She knew she had said it, she knew she had said it to various people. She knew she could never love, she knew she never did love. She remembered blanking out, waking up in random peoples beds, sometimes she would blank out then find herself fucking someone. It was insanity, but it was something she was never able to escape, that was until she found out why she had been liked that. She looked at Sasuke, he had turned it all into revenge, he was a drama queen who blew things out of proportion. His hands made their way around her, feeling every inch of her exposed torso.

"No! Sasuke!" she pushed him back and tried to run, she gripped the door handle but Sasuke's arms wrapped around her tiny little waist. He pulled her to the bed. She struggled but he had her pinned down. His breath was on her ear again.

"Sh. Its okay, Aoi," he kissed the top of her ear, "I just want to show you how it feels. To be violated, fucked and played with, like a doll. Then I'll leave you naked on your own to starve and die with no one else but yourself."

Aoi screamed, clawing at his arms, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay!? I was different then!?"

"Different? People like you can never change."

"Speak for yourself, you have a different girl here every night, you use them like dolls!"

"The difference is, once I've had my fun, I take care and put them back where they belong," she felt his hand start to move down her pants. He moved on top of her pinning her to the bed as he left a row of kisses down her stomach. She looked around desperately as she tried not to moan. Sasuke was fiddling with her pants as he worked her breasts. This was practically rape. She felt like she was going to cry, she could feel the tears swelling. She saw the alarm clock. She grabbed it quickly and hit him in the head with it. He groaned as he slipped off the bed. She got up and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs and towards the door grabbing Itachi's jacket which she had left on the table. She opened the door and ran out; she could hear Sasuke on her trail. She put the jacket on and zipped it up. She felt Sasuke try to grip onto her but she was fast. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't even know why Itachi wasn't home. She just kept running. When she found herself clear of Sasuke she took out her phone. She looked at her phone and followed the address. It was Gaara's. That was the only address she had.

She reached the street and what looked like to be his house; it was huge, massive really. It looked as big as the Uchiha mansion. She knocked on the door.

"Gaara, will you get the door?" Temari called.

"Why?" he called back.

"Because I'm busy."

Gaara groaned but didn't move from the couch. Temari muttered something unpleasant and roamed down stairs. She opened the door and stared. The girl with electric blue hair was standing at the door. Aoi wrapped her jacket around her, hiding the fact she was wearing a shirt. Temari looked at the poor girl, her hair was messed up and she looked like she was going to be sick. Aoi looked up at Temari; she had dirty blonde hair that was tied up in four pig tails. She wore a shiny black dress that finished just above her knees.

"Uh, is Gaara here?" her voice shook.

"Uhm, yeah he is sweetie," she smiled, "Gaara, your girlfriend is at the door."

Gaara frowned and looked up from the couch to see Aoi. He sighed at the annoyance that had fallen onto his door step. He walked over to her noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Aoi?" he was confused at why she was here.

"Gaara. I'm so sorry I came here, I just, I, I don't have anyone else's address," she played with her jacket. Gaara saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and blushed. He mentally slapped himself; he didn't have time to be wondering about what was underneath her jacket.

"It's fine," his tone was annoyed, "Why'd you come here?"

Temari closed the door and went back up stairs.

"Oh, I just, it doesn't matter, I can leave."

"No, no, um it's okay," he didn't know why but he just wanted to help her.

"I just, it was Sasuke, something happened between us. He just, he won't let it go and he's set on revenge, revenge against me."

Gaara looked at her oddly.

"I, can I borrow a shirt?" she blushed slight. He nodded and took her upstairs to his room. It was relatively clean, surprisingly for a boy's room. He threw a shirt at her and pointed to the door in his room which was the bathroom. She went in there and changed shirts then untangled her hair slightly. She came back in and thanked Gaara. Temari walked to the door and knocked on it.

"I'm going out now, have fun," she winked.

"Don't you think it's weird your dating a higher schooler?" Gaara asked bored.

"He's smarter than you think. And you have no right to comment on my dating life, or I'll comment on yours," she smirked and left the house. Gaara turned back to Aoi; she was looking down at her legs as she sat on the bed. He sat next to her. She looked up and gave him a sad smile.

He just looked at her sadly not knowing how to react or help her. She sighed and latched onto him, her arms flung round his neck and he sat there taken back. He was shocked at her sudden movement but she was a mess. He looked at her awkwardly then extended his arms out. She leaned into him, holding onto him tightly. He put his arms around her, his face becoming a bit red. He patted her back, hoping that would work.


	4. Perfection

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi trotted down stairs. Gaara had gone to class and she was waiting for him to come back, his sister Temari was in college along with his brother Kunkaro who she hadn't met yet. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke can. She opened it and took a sip. Her eyes gazed outside, it was nice weather. She wanted to go back to school honestly, she didn't really think anyone would be worried about her, maybe Itachi would be. She sighed and turned to go upstairs. She jumped, spilling coke everywhere. She muttered a curse. There was a man leaning against the framed of the kitchen door. He had dusty brown hair and a playful glint in his eyes.

"So who are you supposed to be?" he smirked.

"Your girlfriend's prostitute," she replied bored, as she went to get a sponge to clean up the coke on the floor.

"Too bad I don't have a girlfriend."

"Of course you don't," she cleared up the coke from the floor.

"Why are you wearing my brother's shirt?" he pondered before helping her clean up the mess.

"Because I've been living in his room for the past two weeks," the boy paused and looked at her.

"You've been staying in my little bro's room for two weeks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"But he's, he's Gaara. He's anti-social, he's, he doesn't he just…" Kunkaro's disbelief showed on his face. Aoi laughed.

"Maybe you don't know him that well."

"Maybe I don't. You must be mighty special."

"No I just didn't have anywhere to go."

"And that's my point. He would've just thrown you out onto the street."

Aoi frowned for a moment. Would Gaara really do that?

"Oh well," she decided on saying.

"So, do you like him or something?" Aoi's face went bright red and you turned around to go to the sink. He chuckled.

"Cute. I'm Kunkaro by the way."

"Aoi," they finished cleaning up the mess. Since Kunkaro was going to be home the whole day she decided to thrash his but in guitar hero. She beat him every time and Kunkaro was confused on how that was possible. Gaara had the high score.

"So why are you staying here?" Kunkaro asked as he repeatedly hit the green button.

"I told you, I had nowhere else to go."

"Right suit yourself," he threw his guitar down, "This is fucking rigged, I swear my guitar isn't working."

"Uhuh," she laughed.

"Does Gaara at least know why you're here?"

"Uh," she paused, "No he doesn't. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

Kunkaro shrugged and grabbed a bunch of lollies from the kitchen. He chucked some at Aoi. She grabbed them and chewed on them as fast as she could before taking the lollipop and sucking on it. They continued playing.

"How are you so good at this?" Kunkaro yelped as he lost again.

"Natural talents," she winked, "Still can't beat Gaara's score."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah," she jumped up on the couch as they did another song. She continued jumping around on the couch and running around the living room as she played. She jumped back up onto the couch as the door opened. She pushed the top of the couch down and fell with it. She rolled onto the carpet.

Gaara opened the door to see Aoi frequently laughing with a guitar from guitar hero in her hand. Kunkaro was laughing as well. Gaara shook his head.

"Do I need to ask?" he said.

"Gaara!" Aoi yelped and dropped the guitar. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him, giving him a big hug. She wasn't wearing any shoes so she had to be on her tippy toes. He had learnt how to hug someone properly in the past two weeks. He put his arms around her finding it enjoyable. Kunkaro smirked at him and pulled a kissing face. Gaara put the finger up at him. Aoi pulled back and shot off back to guitar hero. Gaara shook his head as he put his bag down.

"So I see that no one has beaten my score?" he smiled as he put the couch back up properly. He sat down and watched them play. Aoi continuously jumped around the room like a child. Gaara saw the lolly wrappers on the floor and shook his head. Once Aoi whipped Kunkaro's but again she went into the kitchen to grab a cookie. Gaara followed her.

"I think you've had enough Aoi," he snatched the cookie from her.

"Hey!" she yelped and tried to grab it but he put his hand up high. She was too short to reach it. She stomped her foot down and crossed her arms sulking. Gaara smirked and took a bite out of the cookie. That's when she reached for it and grabbed it. Gaara yelped as Aoi ran away from him with the cookie. She slammed his door shut and locked it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he called. Aoi sat on his bed proudly and ate the cookie. Gaara groaned as he hit the door but Aoi just laughed. She started to jump up and down on the bed.

"What are you doing in there?" Gaara heard the squeaks of his bed as she jumped up and down.

"Nothing…" she laughed as she continued to jump. Gaara sighed and went into Temari's room and rummaged for the keys. He found them and went back to his room and unlocked the door to see Aoi jumping on his bed. He sighed; of course she was jumping on his bed.

"Come jump with me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why do you have to be so grumpy? Stupid Panda."

"Hey!"

She laughed and jumped off the bed. She ran over to him and took one of his pale hands. Her skin was so smooth. She pulled him onto the bed and pulled him up. She took both his hands and jumped.

"Come on jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!"

"No."

She shrugged and continued jumping. Gaara sighed and lied down on the bed as she jumped next to him. When she had become tired of jumping she fell down next to him. She moved so her head was resting on his chest and hearing his heartbeat. Gaara blinked not really knowing what to do. She looked like a child, she was tired and sleepy. She was also wearing one of Gaara's shirts which was too big for her. She snuggled up to Gaara's body and Gaara lied there limp. She clutched onto him.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke, he, he tried to rape me," her voice was a little louder than a whisper. He looked down at her with sad eyes. He put his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"You know what I'm capable of."

She giggled, "I know but, I just. I did something Gaara and he thought I deserved that I just."

She ended her words with a sigh. She fell asleep on him and Gaara wanted to grab a blanket for her but he didn't want to move. Soon enough Gaara fell asleep with her, which was odd for him since he never really slept.

Kunkaro and Temari leant against the door frame of his room.

"They're so cute," Kunkaro shook his head.

"I think she's actually doing him good," Temari smiled at her baby brother who she had practically raised.


	5. Dates and Nights

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

When Aoi woke she noticed that the familiar red head wasn't next to her. It was Friday morning. She hated the fact that Gaara never slept, she noticed that he did maybe once or twice but he barely ever slept. She used to be like that too but now she felt a sort of sweetness come over her as she went into slumber. But that was back when she played with people, they were like dolls. It wasn't like she knew what she was doing half the time. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She smelt like Gaara, it made her laugh a little. She liked the way he smelt. She had fallen asleep wearing her jeans but usually when she went to bed she just wore a top and her underwear. It made Gaara blush. Temari had gone out to by her more underwear which Aoi thanked her for even though she felt embarrassed by it.

She pulled the covers over her and snuggled into the warmth. It was Friday today. She was supposed to take Gaara out two Fridays ago but that never happened and it wasn't like she had any money now. Gaara opened the door slowly and saw that Aoi was awake. He came in with her order from Starbucks. She smiled at him when he passed her the dark mocha. Sometimes if he had time he would go get her coffee.

"You plan on coming to school today?" he asked giving her a slightly worried look. She hadn't been to school in two weeks.

"No, I'm sorry. You bust hate it at school, people must be asking you questions. And you're so alone at school. I'm sorry that I'm still here actually and that I haven't gone yet."

"I've had some questions, from Itachi mainly. Sasuke just stares and well, Naruto is bugging me like usual. It's not the same as before…"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone kind of gathers around me now, like I'm…their friend," Aoi could tell he was slightly happy about it though he would never admit it.

"I'm starting to lose my rep as a killer."

"You haven't…actually killed someone…right?"

He chuckled a little, "No, just battered up a few people, sometimes I go away for long periods of time, they think I've been to juvie or something. There just rumours."

Aoi smiled steadily as she drank her mocha. He gave a small smile and then left to go to school. As soon as he left the door burst open. Aoi was kind of wishing for a break. Temari burst in.

"I heard a little something," Temari smirked, "You going on a date with Gaara tonight!"

She was extremely happy.

"Oh uh no, not really. I was supposed to go with him two weeks ago because I owed him and well it doesn't matter now…"

"Yes it does! You have to go! Tonight the two of you are going to go on a date alright. Which means you're coming with me missy!" Temari dragged Aoi out of bed and into the car. They drove off to the closest store. Girls will be girls. They flicked through look books and tried on dress. The bought a few dresses and tried on some shoes. They bought so much stuff but couldn't decide what Aoi would wear that night. Aoi sighed at least she'll having something for Saturday's party as well. They drove back to Temari's house and put all of the clothes in Temari's room. Aoi wasn't allowed to come out until she figured out what dress she was wearing.

Gaara came back from school and Kunkaro told him to go get changed in the clothes that were laid out in his room. He went upstairs and shook his head before changing into them Aoi just sat in Temari's room staring at all the clothes. She didn't know what to wear. Aoi finally gave up and grabbed the first black dress she could find. She pulled it on and grabbed some platform heels that she actually picked out. She brushed her hair and Temari did her make up. She opened the door and stepped down the stairs.

Gaara was sitting down watching tv in the living room. He turned around noticing she was there. He got up and got a good look at her. Her shining blue hair was as wavy as usual and stood out against her black dress that finished just above her knees. There was lace down the sides of the pitch black dress. She wore dark thigh high stockings which had little red bows on the top as well. She wore platform heels that were black with red rims around them. She looked perfect, even Gaara could see that. He almost drooled at the sight of her. He didn't know what had come over her. He didn't even know how to admit that she was just amazing.

He on the other hand wore black dress pants and a black top along with a black suit jacket. His tie was red and his shoes were shiny. Aoi knew he was attractive but most men in monkey suits is just odd but Gaara, Gaara was just right. She smiled nervously.

"Shall we go?" his voice was squeaky. It made her giggle.

"I can't pay though, so it isn't my treat."

Temari and Kunkaro nudged him and he stared at them annoyed.

"Well it is already, planned…"

"Yeah, you're right, why not," she smiled. They walked to his car and blasted the stereo as they drove to the restaurant. Aoi danced a little in the car making Gaara smile. He finally admitted her beauty to himself. He found it insane that he could feel this way, he shouldn't be able to feel this way but he just did. His cheeks went a little pink as he thought about her and he moved his eyes away, focusing on the road.

Aoi and Gaara sat in the very back corner, in a small circular booth so they sat right next to each other but were able to face each other and talk. They ordered their food and Aoi at it very fast. They talked a little, she laughed a lot and they both ate. It was a perfect, simple dinner. She smiled at him and held his hand lightly under the table. He looked at her before his face went as red as his hair. She realised that she just acted upon it not even knowing what she was doing. Her face quickly went redder than his and she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," Aoi looked down at her empty plate.

"N-no, it's uh, it's o-okay," he tried to smile, awkwardly. It made her giggle a bit. They paid for their dinner and walked out. Aoi leapt towards Gaara in the cold night. His face warmed up a bit, noticing that Aoi was clinging to him. He put his arm around her. She was freezing and he was warm. He never knew why boys were always warm, she thought it had something to do with them having more body heat. They walked down the street towards the cinema to go see the new Batman. Something Aoi had been aching to see. They bought their tickets and carried on inside. They sat right up the back where Aoi's favourite cinema spot was. She gobbled on the popcorn quickly, there was just something amazing about cinema popcorn. Aoi put her legs up on Gaara's lap as she leaned back. He stared down at her legs. Her thighs stuck together but her legs were beautiful. They were small and reminded Gaara of a fairy, and her stockings were just cute. He shook his head. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and get her legs down but when he looked at her, she gave him a smile. For some reason he felt himself let go and he just felt okay with her doing that. Once the movie had finished Gaara noticed that Aoi had dossed off. He shook his head and chuckled a little. He pocked her in hopes of waking her up but she didn't budge. Sighing he picked her up and put her on his back. As if he was giving her a piggy back ride. He walked back to the car and put her in her seat. He then buckled up her seatbelt. He smiled at her, a genuine smile at the sleeping girl. She looked so fragile, so beautiful. He closed the door and got into the driver's seat and drove them home.

After parking the car he got out and carried her on his back to his room. He took her shoes off and thought it was best not to change her into pyjamas. It might've gotten awkward. Instead he grabbed a shirt and put it over her beautiful dress. He pulled the covers over her on the bed and tucked her in before he made his way downstairs.

"Gaara!" Temari called as she saw him descend from the staircase, "How was the date?"

He noticed that Shikamaru was sitting next to her watching the tv.

"It wasn't a date," he answered. He was trying to avoid the question because he didn't know what to say. It wasn't actually a date anyway but it was the best experience he could remember. Just being with her, the both of them. She kind of took him away from his own pain, his own suffering, his own harming thoughts. It was like she was a cure for him. He grabbed a bottle of water and went back upstairs. He took a few sips before changing out of his clothes into some boxers which he usually wore as pyjamas. The first few times Aoi saw him like that she blushed like a tomato and even after two weeks she still blushed just not as much. Gaara thought that maybe he could try sleeping again, it worked before, why not again. He moved under the covers and felt Aoi lean into him slightly. His face flushed pink.

The morning arose with the sound of birds chirping. It was such a cliché. Gaara's eyes fluttered open, he felt rested. He slept well, surprisingly. He looked around and frowned for a moment trying to remember what happened before he went to sleep. Aoi woke up as Gaara's eyes were looking around. Her face went red. She felt the warmth of Gaara's pale chest. Her head resting on his torso and his arm around her. She was holding onto him tightly. She looked up at him to see him looking at the roof slightly confused. She wondered what often troubled him.

"Morning," she sparked. Gaara looked down at her and blushed, he realised that his arm was around her. He moved his arm then sat up on the bed. Aoi sat next to him. He moved off the bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. She got up and realised she was still wearing her dress from last night. She pulled it off so she was wearing Gaara's shirt, her stockings and underwear. She sighed, his shirt smelt good. She followed him downstairs. Her nose smelt the bacon and eggs. Temari said good morning and Kunkaro winked and Gaara before checking Aoi out. She blushed and Gaara pulled her to sit next to him. They all sat down and ate breakfast.

For hours Gaara and Aoi just played tekken and street fighter on xbox, she was obviously beating him but she had no idea that he was letting her win. When they got bored they ate, watched tv, played different games and so on. It was just a lazy day but the party was coming up in a few hours. Aoi could've sworn that party was supposed to be two weeks ago but apparently the date was changed because of something that Aoi had forgotten.

Aoi sighed and went upstairs to Temari's room to grab something to wear for today. She grabbed a dress that finished at her knees but dragged on in the back. She wore a different pair of shoes this time. Platform stilettoes. She loved platforms and at least this way she reached Gaara's shoulders. Gaara and Aoi both left for the party.

The address was easy to find and everything went smoothly. Naruto was at the front door inviting everyone in. It was easy to assume that he was doing so because either Hinata wasn't here yet or his best friend Sasuke wasn't here yet. Aoi shivered at the simple thought of Sasuke. Gaara touched her shoulder and asked if she was going to be alright, she only nodded. They walked inside being greeted by Naruto and he tried to ask Aoi a few questions about why she hasn't been around lately but she sadly ignored and walked on by. She said hello to Tenten and Sakura, she noticed that Ino was making out with Kiba in a not so distant corner. Aoi thought that was weird but it was probably just a party thing. Gaara went off to get some punch, he was overwhelmed by the amount of people. Aoi froze. She felt Sasuke's breath on her neck. She knew it was him. He tapped her on the shoulder. She glared at him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hallway to talk.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved it," he said.

"Are you kidding me!? You already punched me in the face! Then you tried to rape me!"

"You left me out there to die because it was fun!"

"Have you every considered that I have a mental illiness or something? Toying with people gave me pleasure, I didn't know how to stop it! I was blanking out! I barely even knew what I was doing half the time but boy did it feel good. Sometimes I would blank out and when I came back I would be fucking someone. I started taking medication because of it! I finally got better and I finally realised what I had been doing and everyone was ready to fuck me again like a fucking doll then never talk to me, that's what I was known for right? That's why I fucking came here!"

Sasuke paused, "Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be."

"Itachi's worried about you."

"I know he is and you know what, maybe I should tell him what happened."

"If you tell him, I'll tell every single person out here every single thing you've done to the people where you used to live. All those things that gave you pleasure. I'll tell your scummy little boyfriend too, I'm sure he'll be glad," Sasuke glared.

"What do you want?"

"Don't tell."

"Only if you don't."

Aoi walked off and joined the crowd. She looked around and found some vodka. She didn't bother getting a glass, she wasn't a lady, she just grabbed the whole bottle and started drinking. She stumbled outside. She found a porch and sat out there drinking. She drink half the bottle making her way out there. Aoi turned around to see everyone crowding around the door now. Itachi and a few other band members from Akatsuki had arrived. She snarled and took another sip. She looked back out at the yard before feeling the weight of someone else on the seat. She turned to see two girls. Oh no it was actually one. Her vision was fuzzy. She soon realised it was Sakura who sat down.

"Can I have some?" Sakura asked kindly. Aoi burped and passed her the bottle.

"What's troubling you me' matey," she giggled and swung back and forth.

"I'm not sure how to well put it exactly."

"O' course you do!"

"It's just, well Sasuke. Why doesn't he make a move Aoi? I know you know him pretty well, he told me you were staying at his house. He loves me, well I think he does, in his won way."

"Oh der, is a lot you don't know 'bout Sasuke! But 'im not makin' the first move, that's something I'm surprised 'bought. He'll come 'round, he always does," Aoi smiled. Sakura gave her back the bottle.

"I hope so, take care, don't party too hard Aoi," Sakura smiled at her before going back inside. The terrible sounds of pop music was playing, she knew even Itachi would be screeching at it. Aoi got up and started to walk off. Who knew where she was going? She didn't even know, she just walked.

Inside the house Gaara was walking around, he couldn't see Aoi anywhere, he hoped she was okay. He then got trapped into a conversation with Tenten for a bit. He asked her when Neji was coming back. He even spoke to Kiba that night. Gaara moved around looking for Aoi, when he spotted Sakura who looked a bit dazed. He frowned and trudged over to her. He asked if she knew where Aoi was and she pointed outside. Gaara frowned and we made his way outside. Aoi was nowhere to be found. He looked over to the seat and noticed a thread from her dress. He sighed knowing that she walked off. He walked around, further away from the house, desperately searching for her. He started asking himself questions wondering about what might've happened. What if she got hit by a car? What if she was hurt? What if she was dying somewhere? He picked up the pace. He was becoming really worried. If he wasn't trying to find her so badly he would've been shocked by his sudden feelings but he had to find her.

He moved past at least for streets now but he still couldn't find her. He kept going, five streets, sex streets, seven streets. He was freaking out now. He found her. He walked down the street and saw Aoi dancing in the middle of the road. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the road and onto the foot path. A car drove past. He looked directly at her as she dazed off.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled, "You could've been hurt!"

"I'm sorry daddy," she hiccupped, a cute hiccup, "you can let go of my hand now."

Gaara blushed immensely, "I'm taking you back."

"No, you're not," a voice came from down the foot path. Gaara turned to see Itachi. Aoi gave a little 'eeep'.

"I don't want leave Mr Panda!" Aoi cried as she clung to Gaara.

"Aoi we have to go!" Itachi yelled moving closer.

"Never! I'm staying with Mr Panda!" she jumped onto his back. Hid facial expression read are you kidding me.

"I think Gaara's had enough of you, he's been taking care of you for two weeks."

"Mr Panda! Mr Panda! Mr Panda!" she hiccupped.

"You'll see him on Monday anyway."

"My Panda," she hiccupped, "Did you know alcohol is bad! Bad! Bad!"

She continued to ignore Itachi.

"Aoi!"

"MR Panda, do you have any cookies left? Can Temari buy me some?"

"Aoi!"

"I WANT TO GO ON A BOUNCY CASTLE!"

"Aoi."

"MR BANDA! MR PANDA! WE GO BOUNCE BOUNCE ON A BOUNCY CASTLE!"

Gaara sighed as she continued yelling. He could smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Aoi…" Itachi's voice was draining; he was starting to give up.

"Mr Panda! Do you get any…sexual urges?"

Gaara blushed bright red.

"I need a drink…" Itachi sighed.

"NO 'TACHI ALCOHOL IS BAD! BAD! BAD!" she yelped finally listening to him.

"I think it would be best for her to stay at mine tonight, I'll bring her to yours in the morning," Gaara stated wanting to fix the problem. He could deal with Aoi when she was sober, maybe even too much sober, when she didn't talk to people and she thought deeply about things. He could even handle her when she was with friends and when she is with big groups of people she changes personalities, she's really bubbly, not really thinking but he wasn't sure about handling her in a hyperactive drunk state but he wasn't fit to argue.

"Fine, bring her home tomorrow," he wondered off.

"YAY IT'S ME AND MR PANDA!" Aoi yelled.

"Yay…" Gaara dragged on, "you know the whole neighbourhood can hear you?"

Aoi blushed and gripped on tighter to Gaara. He made sure she was secure on his back. He walked back over to the car carrying her. He hoped this wasn't something that he would have to do all the time.


	6. Truce

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

"I miss having a little sister around here! Can't you bring her back Gaara? I miss female company," Temari cried as she searched for something in the lounge room. Gaara grunted. Itachi had taken her home almost two weeks ago and even he was missing her around the house. He missed her touch, how she slept, and the way he could communicate with her. I think it's safe to say that he missed her. Gaara walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen to grab his wallet.

Aoi dragged herself down the stairs to look around for her jacket. She saw Sasuke in the kitchen eating. They still looked at each other in an odd way. She was stuck with him because of Itachi. She never thought of it as living under the same roof as a rapist till now. She almost barfed at the thought of it. She heard foots steps come down the stairs and she knew it was Itachi.

"Itachi can't I go back to Gaara's? Please!" she begged.

"You aren't going near him okay; you are staying here with me. Where I can keep an eye on you," he squandered. She sighed taking his wallet once again and grabbing her bag before heading down to Starbucks as usual.

~x~x~x~

Gaara grabbed his English book from his locker before heading to Kakashi Sensei's class He didn't have this class with Aoi which he was kind of upset about, he didn't even know if the feeling was being upset but either way, he just didn't know how to show it. He walked over to the class and sat down right at the back, as he usually does. Gaara knew Aoi had Sasuke in her class this period and he was kind of worried about that. He didn't even know why he was feeling so concerned. He took a moment to reassure himself that she was able to take care of herself. Naruto ran over and sat next to Gaara. Sure they talked, Naruto was set on helping him and before Aoi, Naruto was the only person that he actually spoke to that wasn't inside his family. Now they were deemed friends, according to Naruto. Gaara wasn't so sure if he wanted to be his friend but he had been modelling himself to be more like Naruto.

While Naruto was making paper places and shoving them into Gaara's hair and face like a two year old, Gaara wasn't able to pay attention to anything. He muttered a curse.

"Naruto, you and Aoi are friends…right?" Gaara asked trying to make a conversation. Usually he would just sit there and be quiet and brood about something. Even when Aoi was at his home he could concentrate more than this.

"Yeah of course! We went to the mall just the other day! Man that was so much fun, she actually paid for my food! My other friends don't do that…Then we went to the arcade! That was brilliant, she beat me in DDR though," he continued going on about his time at the ball.

Gaara drifted off into a daze for a while till everyone heard a band. Kakashi sensei headed right out of the room racing for some other classroom. He ran fast, like he was flying in the wind. Gaara frowned, that bang sounded close. It was in Iruka's class room. Gaara realised that was the class room Aoi was in. He rushed out of the class room; a bunch of kids followed him. Sasuke was on the floor gripping his nose tightly. Blood was streaming right down it.

"Stop being such a whiny bitch, okay!? I'm already doing everything you fucking say!" Came a familiar voice. Gaara saw the blue haired girl looking like the devil. He sighed. She had taken a few more weeks off while being at Itachi's and when she decides to come to school it's all drama. Sasuke stood up weary. Aoi snarled and grabbed his shoulders, bending him down as she kneed him in the balls. She still had hold of him.

"We need to fucking talk about this," she whispered to him before letting him fall to the floor. As he did he grabbed Aoi's hand and pulled her down to. She growled.

"About what?" he squelched.

"A truce," she replied before getting up. She glared at Itachi and left the room. Gaara stood against the door frame for a second as Aoi walked out. He felt the urge to follow her. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A bent over Sasuke had his grip on him.

"Leave it dude, don't follow her," he held on to his balls from sheer pain.

"Fuck you," Gaara punched Sasuke in the stomach, "You've already done enough."

This was a low point for the Uchiha. His reputation was in pieces and would probably never live again. He couldn't live up to being the amazing uchiha after this. If he could, it would probably be a miracle. Sakura walked slowly towards Sasuke. He was bent over but still standing, gripping onto the wall and himself. Gaara had already printed down the hall way. Sakura took Sasuke into her arms holding him tightly.

Gaara kept sprinting. He couldn't find Aoi anywhere. She wasn't inside the school. She must be outside. He walked out the doors and looked around. She wasn't there. He sighed and looked up. There was something on the roof. He squinted. Aoi was on the roof. Of course she was on the roof. He stood on the bench and jumped up, grabbing the gutter. He swung himself to the pole and wrapped his legs around it in support as he pulled himself up.

"You didn't have to come find me," she didn't even bother to look at him, "I kind of have multiple personalities, and disorders."

Gaara heard her laugh. It wasn't one of those cute pleasant laughs that filled him with joy and took him away from the pain which is reality. It was a cruel laugh that made him shuddered.

"Aoi, he's done enough already. We both know that," he looked at her, unsure if she wanted to hear what he was saying or not, he just wanted to try and comfort her, "Why don't you tell me more? I think I want to help you."

She still didn't look at him. He moved and sat down beside her.

"Are you, uh, busy tonight?"

"No," she pulled her legs up and hugged them.

"Come over for dinner?" he blinked after he said it, he had said it with so much confidence it confused him, it was just a spare of the moment thing, "uh Temari, she uh misses you, so do you think it would be okay if you came around? I know she would like that."

Aoi smiled to herself, she knew Gaara had trouble asking things like that. She agreed to it simply. How could she turn him down? They climbed back down off the roof and she stayed close to his side. She knew people would ask questions and what not. But most of all, he made her feel safe. As soon as Gaara saw Sasuke he became different. A side that Aoi hadn't really seen of him. He moved closer to Aoi, becoming more protective over her. He kept his guard up. She held his hand and squeezed it to assure him it was okay. Gaara frowned at her but she only smiled. Aoi skipped away towards the aching Sasuke. Once Gaara had walked to his class she started speaking.

"A truce," she proposed.

He laughed, "I don't tell and you don't tell. That's a truce, isn't it? Well it's not enough for me."

His laugh was soft but dark as he clutched the wall in order to not fall. Aoi noticed that Sakura was waiting for him nearby, she was scared, worried. It made Aoi feel bad.

"What else do you want?"

"I want a favour. I'll call you when it's needed," he smiled. He turned away and limped off. Sakura by his side to make sure he was alright, even within all his protests and how much he pushed her away. Aoi on the other hand had no choice in the matter. She just had to go along with it.

She got into Gaara's car after school to drive off to his house. She had assured Itachi that everything was going to be fine after they talked about the whole Sasuke thing. It was just an outburst. After Gaara checking if she was alright, several times I might add, they decided to enter his house. No one was home just yet so they both sat on the ground and played Xbox. They were playing the new taken game. She sat on the couch and he sat on the floor in front of her. She demanded to be on a higher seating position because she was a better gamer. Well she said something like that. He moved his head trying to make her not see the screen. She growled and moved her Xbox controller in front of his eyes so he couldn't see. He yelped at her but didn't really do anything about it. He started moving his head again. Aoi was getting really annoyed and moved around to try and see. She moved her head up and forward. Her head was almost resting on his. She didn't realise that her breasts were right up against Gaara. He could feel it and his face went full on red. Without thinking he dropped the controller and moved suddenly out of the way. He turned facing Aoi. She fell and landed on top of him. Her hands stretched out to stop her from crushing him but her body and his were still touching. She squeaked. Her face was almost as red as his was. They both just stared at each other not knowing what to say or do. They heard the door open and their heads turned instantly.

"Well hello their children, I didn't realise your girlfriend was here for dinner," Kunkaro winked before moving away. Neither of them corrected him on what he was saying. Aoi and Gaara were there like that for a moment before Aoi moved away quickly. They both sat on the couch in silence and continued to play their game before Temari got home. When Temari did return home she practically jumped on Aoi and complained about having not enough girls around here.

Aoi had been in Konoha for months now and she felt like these people were like family. She would never get tired of coming here. They all sat around the table and ate fish and chips for dinner. They talked like they were the happiest family that had known each other all their lives. They were just comfortable, even Gaara looked less awkward or brooding. Aoi had forgotten what family dinners were like, she never got them at home with her father since he wasn't actually at home most of the time and the Uchiha's weren't much for family values. After they ate Aoi offered to clean up. She took the plates to the kitchen and Gaara helped her.

"Gaara never does the dishes," Kunkaro whispered to Temari.

Gaara grabbed the detergent and put it in the running water. They continued to clean the plates as the foam arose. Aoi doing most of the cleaning because Gaara really didn't know how to. Aoi smirked as she felt Gaara watching her. She grabbed some foam and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for?" he laughed a little. He half smirked as he grabbed some foam and threw it at her. She gawked and grabbed the detergent bottle. A wicked smile across her face. She squirted it all over Gaara's shirt. He moved closer to her where the sink was. He grabbed the cups and started throwing water over her. She splashed him back, missing more than once. He moved away trying to run with the detergent bottle. The water was over flowing a little and there was foam and detergent all over the floor. She laughed and moved towards him, chasing him almost. She slept and hell into his arms laughing. He looked at her with a smile and helped her back up. His arms still remained loosely around her. They had no idea that Temari was leaning against the door of the frame till she started laughing. They both looked at her and moved away. Aoi smiled sheepishly. This is why Gaara never does the dishes.


	7. Aoi's POV Gaaara

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)__Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

I've lost my grasp on time. I see no point in it any more. I don't know how long it's been since I've last been at Gaara's house or how long ago we had dinner. That's okay. Not knowing the time of day is fine, it makes everything timeless; you can do more with that, there's less worrying. No setting dates for things, you know? It's like I'm free in a way. I know that sounds insane but still.

I sat down where I usually do in Kakashi Sensei's class. English is my favourite subject, other than art but we don't really have an art teacher right now, just different relief teachers. I sat down in the back next to Sakura. When I'm with Sakura I put a different personality on, like a façade. It makes me feel fake because I don't know what I'm actually like. I talk to her like we are best friends; we talk about boys, dates, make up, I can't do that with Gaara. With him, I talk about everything in general; there are no specifics on it, just the truth and atmosphere. When I'm with lots of people I have this insane energy, like I feed off theirs. When I'm with Sasuke I drown in fear perhaps, just fear of what might happen. When I'm drunk I don't even know what I'm like. But it used to be worse. I used to be completely evil. It's weird to say I know but it's true. I was just dark and everything was game, sure I had different personalities but none of them were truly nice.

"So when are you and Gaara going to get together?" Sakura popped my bubble of thoughts.

"W-what? It's not like that," I replied. I had no idea why she thought that. He is very attractive though, and we get along so well and-oh gosh I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks- I looked away quickly.

"Oh come on, you're even blushing! Look, you might not be able to admit it but I know you like him and guess what, I think he likes you too."

"Right," how could he even like me?

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"What about you and Sasuke?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's complicated."

"Nothing's too complicated Sakura."

"It's different alright? Sasuke is the high man here; call him a king if you will. He fucks a different girl every week to keep that status you know; I think he's fucked practically every girl here. But for some reason I can understand it, I just I don't know. I think it's because I know he likes me and I like him. It's like he's saving me in a way and he doesn't want me to be a part of that but I'm not going to be his 'fall back' girl. He has to man up but I don't want him to lose what he's worked for. I don't want to take him away from that, he worked so hard to be better than his brother in everything and he'll continue to. Then there's you and Gaara, Gaara was a low class guy, I mean we all thought he was a killer, we thought he went to juvie but you proved that he was different, that all of it was just rumours."

"Why do you think it's different from me? Gaara loved his little 'killer' rep. Even if he won't admit it, he misses being the killer. He misses the times when no one pestered him. Don't you think he misses being that?"

Sakura stopped talk and faced the board. We started writing the notes that were on there and in about half an hour she started talking again.

"You're right I'm sorry," she said before leaving the classroom. I packed my things and left as well. My next class was maths; at least Gaara was in this class. That was the only good thing about maths. I'm so bad at it. I moved to the back where we usually sit and took out all of my stuff. Gaara soon joined me.

"Hey," he said as he took out his books.

"Uh, hey," I replied trying to act cool. Damn he makes me feel weird.

"Did you do that homework?"

"Nope."

"Me, neither," he laughed a little. Apparently before I met him he never showed emotion, he was still deadly. I do remember him being anti-social, he's still a little bit like that but he's changed. Everyone can tell.

"Do you want to go to the Akatsuki concert next week?"

"Only if we get a limo," he joked.

I bumped him slight and he bumped me back. We had a relief teacher today; it was 'Pervy Sage'. At least that's what Naruto and I call him. Speaking of Naruto, I'm supposed to go to the arcade with him tonight. We've been going there for a while now, other than Gaara I guess he's my best mate. I'm close to Tenten and Sakura too but you know, I just prefer guy friends. I've told him almost everything about myself. He's just easy to talk to. Too bad he has a big mouth.

Once school had finished I decided to give Gaara a hug goodbye. I don't know why but I just wanted to hug him. Gaara went bright red which made me giggle. Not a good look for a kill but damn he is cute. I left to find Naruto so we could walk to the arcade. Naruto and I walked a fair bit to get there. We bought some ramen first which I had to pay for because Naruto never brings money for food. Then we went to play some games. I beat him in DDR and I don't think any ever beats me at DDR. There was an arcade guitar hero there, which I also won. Oh and we played Mario kart three time. I won that as well. Naruto was getting a bit sulky. Once our little arcade moment was over I dragged Naruto down to the beach. I sat on the sand right in front of the water and Naruto sat next to me.

"Why did you decide to come out here?" he asked.

"I don't know really. Waves seem to speak to me, like I can see things clearer. I stare right out here like my life is in front of me and I decide to jump out, running full pelt. I want to take things head on like the waves. Then I realise what that could cause, running out head first. At least the waves know when to stop and calm themselves."

"That's a bit rough. What's this about Aoi?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just, well someone has something on me, you know…black mail. It could injury me, or my friends or even someone I think I really like, they'll think of me differently if they find out, everyone will. I'm so insecure about it all but I don't know. I don't know how to control it.

"Tell them first. If they hear it from you it won't get distorted."

"Thanks Naruto."

I don't know when I should tell him about everything, I don't even know if I should but if I was going to it would have to be soon. Then I wouldn't have to owe Sasuke a favour. Naruto and I talked and we decided that we should set up a huge beach party. We also talked about the Akatsuki set list, like what we thought they were going to play at their gig next week. Oh we couldn't wait. There was even going to be an after party. Not that I wanted to go to anymore parties but I guess it's all apart oh high school.

I walked Naruto back to his house so he could get his car. He was going to drive to the mansion and stay the night. Not only was Naruto one of my best mates but he was also Sasuke's best friend. Probably the only person Sasuke would actually confide in. Though Naruto thought of him as a rival in everything. I was glad that he was staying over because that meant that I would have to worry about Sasuke. I'm still sleeping in Itachi's room. I told Naruto I would be there later and walked around to Gaara's house. I have no idea why I keep going this. I keep doing things for no reason; I just wanted to be around him.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. There was a noise. Something smashed. I knocked again worried this time. I wonder what happened. I peered in through the window and jerked back. I saw a mirror fall down the stairs and shatter. Another mirror came after it. Several mirrors and other pieces of furniture were thrown down the stairs. I heard a grunt. It was one from Gaara. What was he doing? I knocked again yelping Gaara's name. Hoping he would open the door. The door burst open and Gaara had pushed me back. He was being so rough. He told me to leave. There was a look in his eyes, a demonic look as he yelled at me to leave. I couldn't help but just stare at his eyes. He slammed the door shut. I was on the ground. It took me a while to notice. He pushed me that hard and I didn't even notice. Was he okay? What was going on? I looked through the window again. I saw Gaara pick up a chair and smash it to the ground. I jumped as he did. He saw me, he saw me jump, and he saw me peeking at him. He yelled and through something at the window. I frowned. I didn't even notice what was going on. My hand reached my cheek. I felt the need to scream but I couldn't. It didn't even register that a shard of glass had cut my cheek open. I could feel the warm blood flowing from my cheek. Shit. I climbed through the window. It probably wasn't the smartest idea but I had to see if he was okay. My hand clutched my cheek.

"Gaara?!" I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes.

"LEAVE!" he replied. I had no idea where he was. I was frightened. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to do was to help him. I wanted to fight the urges to scream and hide in a corner I wanted to find him and help him through this. The door opened and I turned quickly. Temari looked around in shock. She dropped the bags of food she had. She had seen the window and now she saw me. She gushed towards me and took me into the kitchen to fix up my wound. Once she had cleaned it up she put a Band-Aid on it. The cut would heal in a few days. I could see that Temari was frightened; Temari knew she should stay away but Gaara had grown to be different and Temari knew to react differently. She yelled at Gaara as she went up the stairs. He didn't hear her. He was too busy throwing things in his room. Temari closed the door quickly and locked it. She ran back down the stairs and towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. She asked me where I would feel safe. The only place I feel safe is here, but I sense that that isn't an option.


	8. Gaara's POV

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (Formerly known as Zottiely)

**Do it.** No. **Do it.** I can't. **Do it**. No! **Do it.** I've done enough damage! **You hurt some little girl.** She's not just some little girl! **Does she know that?** Go way you devil. **Don't you remember? You and I are the same person**. I'm not going to hurt her ever again, get out of my head.** I'm the voice in your head.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgg ggggghhhhhhh!" I threw the chair into the wall.

Get out, Get out, Get out! **That's it, create chaos, and destroy everything. **He was toying with me and I knew it. I threw one of the chair legs at the wall. **That's eat Gaara, keep going. **I felt the slyness in his voice. You make me sick. **You're the one doing it; you're the one that hurt your pathetic little girlfriend. **She's NOT my girlfriend. **Then what is she?**

I ignored the voice. If only it would go away, but I knew it never could, I was stuck with a devil. **You can't escape me. **You made me hurt her! **So, she's nothing to you. **She doesn't deserve it…

"GAARA!" Temari called from down the stairs. I grabbed a baseball bat and threw it down the stairs. I didn't want to hurt anyone or anything but what does that matter. I've ruined everything. I'm not meant to care; I'm not like everyone else. I don't even have a purpose for my existence. It doesn't matter, I just don't care anymore. I used my nails to rip at the wallpaper. I kicked everything I could find and ripped it to shreds. Everything was gone. I have nothing, I am nothing and I deserve nothing. I kicked the window smashing it to pieces than jumped out onto the window sill. I jumped off of it, half hopping that I could plunge to my death but I knew I could never do that. I landed on my feet. I always do.

I ran away from the house. I just couldn't be there. I couldn't think either. Everything was in ruins. I ran into town, where the shopping mall was. People. **I hate people. **Me too. My thoughts were getting hazy. I picked up a rack of clothes and threw the rack at the nearest person. I yelled unfazed and broke the glass of every store. People screamed and panicked. I couldn't tell if any of them were calling the police. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. **Perfect. **I ran out of the stores before security could get there. They'll know it was me anyway. I ran outside seeing someone who looked similar to Sasuke. My words slurred, I had no idea what I was saying but I punched him in the face. I started running. I kept running.

My feet were hitting the ground so hard. Guilt was making me heavy but I had to keep going. I have to keep running. I found myself in front of a forest. What are they going to charge me this time? **It'll change what Aoi thinks of you. She'll never look at you the same way again. **You made me hurt her. **I didn't make you do anything. **I could hear the snarl in his voice. That's it; I'm never going to rage again. You will never make me do this ever again. I'll find a way to stop this. All of it. **I don't think so. One day you'll just snap. You've been leading on that girl, she's precious to you, she's lovely, fantastic, brilliant even but one day you'll snap and everything will come out. You know it's true Gaara, tell her before I do.**

I ran through the forest. I don't know if it was the mall security or the voice that I was trying to get away from, maybe both. I stopped when I reached a cliff. There was a tree there, like an oak tree but small white flowers sprung from this tree. I didn't even have the sense to know what I was called. The flowers had a blue tint inside of them. It was beautiful. Even I knew to admit that.

I find that weird though, I mean I can still see this beauty within my clouded judgement. Sometimes the devil just comes out to torture me. Most of the time he's locked up in the back of my head not giving a damn. I moved closer to the tree. Beauty means nothing. I punched it as hard as possible. The tree shook.

"Watch it!" Yelled a familiar voice. I frowned and moved to the other side of the oak tree to see who it was. Aoi. She was cuddled up against the trunk of the tree. She looked like she had been crying. I could see the cut on her cheek, she didn't have a Band-Aid on but I could tell that she did not too long ago. She wore her panda spirit hood which she loved awfully.

"Aoi…" my voice trailed off, that was all I could say.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she got up quickly.

"I was…"

"Running away?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at the ground and I moved forward. She saw my feet move and she edged back. I looked at her in complete awe that it sickened me, "Sorry.'

She moved closer this time. Her feet stopped shuffling back. Her toes almost met mine. I could tell she was frightened now by my appearance, she was never like that. She was the only person that wasn't afraid of me, I guess it's different now.

"Are you, alright?" she stuttered slightly. **Hurt her. Kiss her. Punch her. Hug her. Feel something, make yourself alive. **His voice was beyond annoying.

"I…" I didn't know what to say really, I didn't even know if I was okay.

"Gaara, is this where the rumours came from?"

"I guess so, I just, I don't know. Maybe I have killed someone. I don't think I have, I just uh. It's all just a bug misunderstanding I know it. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I never meant to, I didn't mean to hurt you," I placed my hand against her cheek. She just looked at me while I eyed the cut. My thumb rubbed against where the glass had hit her. It was a fin wound from glass; it wasn't infected luckily. I noticed that her cheeks suddenly went red.

"It's okay," she smiled that smile of hers, "could you, maybe explain it to me?"

"Uh, well, there's another voice inside of my head. A demon, I guess. His voice can sometimes control me, over power me, and make me do stupid things.'

Her hand touched mine, I then realised that my hand still hadn't left her cheek. She smiled again. A smile that made everything better. There was just something about that smile that gave me emotions. **Yuck.** No one asked how you feel.

"It's okay Gaara, I'm here," she took off her panda spirit hood and put it on my head, "you look adorable."

I gave her a glare and she laughed a little, like a child. She sat back down against the tree trunk and signalled for me to sit down with her. I did and she leaned against me.

A flower flew onto my head. I picked it up to have a look before blowing it away. Aoi was sitting in my lap. I guess I must've shifter her when she fell asleep. She was snuggling right up against my chest. Her hands cuddled against me. I held her there, not wanting to let go. I was still wearing her spirit hood. **You can't be here. **I know, I should leave.** You feel happier now, right? **Yeah, I guess I do. **Then go.**

I sighed not wanting to leave her. But I had created a mess and I needed to fix it. I took the spirit hood off and put it on Aoi's head then shifted her slowly off of my lap. I put her down on the ground and let her lean against the tree. She moved a little but she didn't wake up. I shifted her closer to the tree so she would be more comfortable. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to try something. **Than do it.** I don't know…how…**Come on. You've seen all the movies. Feel something. **

I cursed at the devil before kissing her forehead delicately. I ran away from the hoods. I hope she's okay when she waked up. When I arrived back home, Temari was down stairs cleaning and Kunkaro was talking to the police. I sighed, time for the charges. We all discussed it. I would get off on Juvie if we paid them three hundred. Kunkaro reluctantly handed over the money before pushing me inside. For the rest of the day I had to clean up. It was all that stupid demon's fault.


	9. Kiss the girl

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (Formerly known as Zottiely)

A week has passed since Gaara's outburst on the town. Aoi stayed closer to him now; even though he had hurt her she knew she had to keep an eye on him. When she was in a class without him she found herself doodling pictures of him all over her work. She hoped that nobody would notice and it took her a while to realise that she was doing it. Naruto picked up on it several times which made Aoi blush madly. Tonight was the nigh of Akatsuki's concert. Everyone was getting ready now. Most people were excited for the after party; to hang out with the guys but Aoi just wanted to go to the concert.

"Hey, Aoi, you ready?" Itachi asked coming in.

"Uh yeah, pretty much," Aoi smiled at him and looked down at her dress.

"Remember, you're my date for the pictures okay. When we walk into the concert area from the limo you link arms with me. After the concert everyone gets changed back stage and we go to the after party. You link arms with me as we enter the place, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Aoi hated the fast that she would have to explain all of this to Gaara. Aoi would've much preferred just entering with Gaara. She called up Gaara to explain the whole situation and he said he would go along with it. Aoi was unsure about his words though. Everyone else was going too so it would be a big group anyway. Including the band members.

They all walked out to the stretch limo. Itachi and Aoi sat in the back; Sasuke sat on the side and ignored them. They drove around to pick up the girls. They set near Sasuke. He put his arm around Sakura proving things had gotten better. Hinata kind of sat on the other side of Sakura. Ino sat on the other side of Sasuke. They picked up Naruto and Kiba next. Kiba sat directly in front of Ino and they chatted, getting kind of friendly even though Ino never admitted that she liked Kiba that way. Naruto sat next to Hinata which made her face go bright red. He talked to Sasuke for a bit before smiling at Hinata and trying to make a move. Then they picked up Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru. Kankuro had told them that he would come later. Gaara made his way over to Aoi and sat next to her. She smiled and they chatted quietly. Temari and Shikamaru sat near Kiba. Kiba was nudging Shikamaru and he rolled his eyes. All of the band members were squabbling and Tobi was playing with Itachi's hair.

They finally reached the venue. Aoi smiled at Gaara sadly before moving away. She left with Itachi first. They linked arms as they smiled. Itachi waved to some of the fans. She was right by his side the whole time, holding her act. Gaara exited the limo along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari behind him. Aoi was dragged with Itachi while he was signing some autographs. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Gaara flared slightly even though he knew it was all an act. He still hated it. He would never admit it, he didn't even know he hated it but still. Everyone else left the limo and then the other band members appeared. They signed some photos. As soon as they all reached the back stage area Itachi and Aoi unlinked arms. He thanked her before ruffling her hair like she was a little sister. Everyone else soon appeared backstage. Aoi smiled at Gaara and walked over to him. He started to feel slightly better. They moved to where the crowd was, her blue hair stood out so Gaara was able to find her easily. The others joined them at the front of the crowd. The lights started to flash. Aoi jumped up and down excited. Akatsuki was staring to before.

Gaara and Aoi fist pumped and jumped along with everyone else. After about five songs Aoi was getting a little tired. She usually drank at things like this or had lots of energy drinks but she had decided against it so she wasn't as hyperactive as usual. She stopped bouncing and leaned against Gaara. He had gotten used to her doing that so he put his arm around her to stop her from falling completely. She turned slightly so she could see his face. She smiled up at him even though he was just watching the band. She had to admit, she honestly did like him. Even if she couldn't figure that out before. As the crowds jumped up and down she stayed in his arms looking at his face. His beautiful face. She wanted nothing more than him and it took her a while to realise it. That's why she felt the why she did. It was because she liked him. He gave her a look that said 'what?' and she just giggled. They jumped up and down for the next song. She didn't keep her eyes off him as they did. Everyone jumped and screamed. She finally stopped bouncing. He frowned once he realised and look at her. Then her lips touched his. It was a moment. A moment she wished could last forever. It felt like everything had stopped around her, around him. Her lips pressed against his and he kissed her back slightly. She didn't know how he felt about it but he kissed her back a little so that's got to be a good sign. It didn't even matter to her because it just felt right, like their lips were supposed to connect. As soon as they parted she continued jumping. He looked at her for a while before jumping up and down with her. It was something that was spare of the moment.

After the set was finished they all went backstage. The girls in one room and the guys were in another to get changed. Aoi changed into a nice purple dress that reached her knees, with a form of ruffles. The dress was sleeveless though. She chucked her other clothes in a bag where all the other girls but their stuff. She looked in the mirror. Her blue hair was straightened and she re-applied her make up.

She walked out of the room with the other girls and they sat in the limo, the guys were already there. She blushed slightly when she saw Gaara. They went through the same procedure. Itachi and Aoi leaving the limo first. Aoi laughed a little noticing the fan girls being denied entry. Once they were inside the after part she left Itachi's side. No one was taking pictures now so that didn't matter. She saw Gaara leaning against the wall. She walked over to him. He saw the shoes she was wearing but didn't look up. She shook her head. His hands were in his pockets but that didn't stop her from taking his hand. She pulled him outside, to the back of the party.

"I just…I'm sorry about you know…the concert," she muttered looking away. He smiled slightly, he couldn't help it. She went from utter confidence to a shy girl in seconds.

"It's okay," he lifted her chin up so her eyes reached his, "I didn't mind."

"Then you won't mind this," her confidence came back and she pressed her lips against his again. He kissed her back. His lips pushing against hers, deepening what was happening. She was on her tippy toes considering her height. Aoi took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. She then snaked her hands up around his neck. She smiled slightly and they parted. Her nose still touched his. Her body was pressed lightly against his. This time Gaara kissed her. Their lips kept pushing against each other. It was almost like Gaara enjoyed this. He had never felt like this before. When he had these feelings for her he never acted upon it, why would he? He just left it ignored it but this time he just couldn't. The feelings were beyond strong. It was like he could care for something. Like he actually had a purpose. His lips pushed against hers harder as he moved his hands. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist in a fluid motion. They were far too involved with each other to care about the party at this moment. He moved her up against the wall so she had support. Her legs held around him. Her lips pushed back against his harder this time, wanting him. They parted for a second. She wanted to kiss him again but Gaara looked down before just staring at her. He put her back down and she stared at him. He continued to look down at the ground.

"Gaara?" Aoi moved his chin so he was looking right at her. After a moment he moved his head away

"Sorry," he muttered before walking back inside. Aoi fell down to the ground and leant against the wall. She could've of sworn that he wanted that too. She didn't know what to too now. Did she want too much? She sighed as she hugged her legs. She heard footsteps and saw that Itachi had walked out. He frowned for a moment and sat down next to her. He smiled and shook his head. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close so that she was leaning on him.

"It's okay," he told her. He had no idea what had happened, and he didn't need to know, he just had to be there for her. She would tell him what's up when she needed to, if she needed too. He knew her well.

"I, I don't know what to do Itachi. I just, I don't think he likes me," she finally admitted to Itachi. It was something that she wouldn't admit to anyone. But Itachi was anyone.

"Of course he does silly. Why wouldn't he?" he kissed her forehead lightly, "Come on, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah."


	10. Hurt

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~re-write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

_I haven't really spoken to Aoi. Not after that night. No matter how much I want to say something, no matter how much I just want to talk to her, no matter how much I want to feel her skin and see her smile I just can't bring myself to actually say something to her. I just don't know what to say. It's been weeks now. I've been watching her, I don't know if that's creepy or not but I just need to see her, even if I can't say a thing. I just. I know, it's weird._

Gaara hid behind the tree. The one where Aoi always was. She sat in her usual spot against the big tree that blossomed white flowers. She came there almost all the time now. It reminded her of him and just of beauty in general. Being near this tree was like watching the waves, it was comforting. She also loved the fact that she could see the waves from here. Gaara sighed watching her. He didn't say a single word but his eyes stayed on her. She just seemed so peaceful without him. He didn't want to disturb that. Even though he had been a bit putt off everything lately he knew that when he was near her, when he watched her it was different. It was like he regained his strength even though when he was near her he was at his weakest. He just wanted to be on good terms with her. He stood there trying to decide if staying there watching her was enough. He watched the white flower petals fall against her perfect blue hair. He wanted to talk to her, he really did. He just felt guilty, or something like that, maybe for leaving her there without a word. Maybe she thought it was just a dream. He hoped that she did but he wouldn't know. They didn't speak. He just followed her everywhere, watching her every move.

Aoi's sight was focused on the misty clouds lining the dull blue sky. She could feel someone's eyes on her but she didn't dare to look. She just remained focused on the clouds as she thought. She wanted to go to Gaara, talk to him, make a move, and tell him how she felt about everything. But does he feel the same? That night at the party, he just walked away and when they were here together, he left her. She didn't even know if that was real. She sighed pulling her legs together and hugging them. She twirled her blue hair around with her fingers. She then came to a realisation. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled softly.

I know you're there Gaara, you don't have to watch me."

Gaara was shocked by the fact that she knew he was there, he was slightly confused. He thought he was hiding so well. Gaara stepped out from behind the tree slowly, just enough to see her. He didn't want to impose if he wasn't welcome.

"Sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry Gaara, I miss you."

He stared at her for a moment before moving closer, "I miss you too," he crouched down next to her.

It was a brief moment before Itachi went to go get her. He saw Aoi next to Gaara. It was like they were drawn to each other and there was no way for them to let go of each other. He knew that, he knew that it didn't matter what got in the way they would end up together but he also knew that it would cause Aoi more pain than it was worth. Gaara didn't know how to love, and even though Itachi knew that Gaara might soon learn to love Aoi would've go through too much pain. Itachi took Aoi home and Gaara was left at the tree on his own. At least it gave him time to think.

"Aoi, I need you to listen to me, I don't want you going near him," Itachi stated as they walked back to his car.

"Why ever not?" she said in a sophisticated yet mocking voice.

"Aoi," he stopped her in her tracks, "I know he was the reason why you were upset. And I know that this thing you guys have is only going to hurt you more, he's going to hurt you. I don't want to be in charge of you, and I'm not trying to boss you around but please Aoi, I just know he will hurt you. And you are worth much more than that."

"Right, you think you can teach me what's right and what's wrong now? Itachi you are like an older brother, who you don't get advice from, you're not my father. Look how well Sasuke turned out because of you yeah fabulous right? So don't try to sort me out when you can't sort out your own brother," she claimed and walked off in a different direction. Aoi cowled before running after her.

"Oh come on Aoi, you know I'm doing my best!"

"Hn."

She continued walking. He tried to stop her, he tried to get her to listen but no matter how hard he tried she just get walking. She had finally gotten Gaara to at least miss her, they got to a point where they even kissed she didn't want to stay away from him. She was determined. Itachi stopped realising that she wouldn't slow down. Cooling off might be good for her. He walked back to his car and Aoi kept walking. He watched her walking away sadly. She reached the streets and suburbs of the town where her friends lived. She turned a few corners and went on a few streets before knocking on a door. Tenten answered it with a smile. She wore a silk pink dress that reached her knees. Her hair was up in her usual buns. Aoi hadn't planned on coming to the girls' only sleepover but she would prefer to be with them right now. It would probably do her good. Tenten showed her into the house. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were all sitting in the living room. Sakura wore denim shorts and a pink button up shirt. Hinata wore her favourite jacket along with a dark purple top; she also wore a small black skirt. Ino wore a brilliant purple dress that reached her knees. Aoi was wearing a black Of Mice & Men shirt with jeans. She kind of felt odd around these girls.

Sakura decided to plate Hinata's hair and Ino decided on Tenten's hair. Tenten smiled and called Aoi over. Reluctantly, Aoi sat in front of Tenten and she braided her hair. After they had all made facials and Aoi impersonated an ogre they played guitar hero. Aoi smashed everyone as usual. She wished someone would finally beat her. The whole things was kind of boring for Aoi even though these were all new things for her it just seemed, uninteresting.

"Let's do a D&M!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's that?" Aoi questioned. They all stared at her.

"It means Deep and Meaningful," Sakura smiled. Aoi stared at her this time with an off expression.

'W-well, I um, I r-really like Naruto and I-I don't know what to do," Hinata's voice was really fast.

"Wow really?" Aoi already figured it out but she wasn't sure about it since she didn't really talk to Hinata.

"Y-yes."

"You know, he's been trying to ask you out for a while. You know hone in some courage for it. I'll get him to ask you out, he does like you a lot," Aoi smiled brightly. They went into the kitchen to back some cookies and make chocolate mousse while Sakura went on about her problem with Sasuke. About how he wouldn't admit his feelings to everyone. Aoi already knew about this, Sasuke wants to proclaim his love but he thinks things will change if he does. Once everything was set they started eating. It was around seven o'clock. Ino went on about how she really likes Kiba but she doesn't know if everything would work the way she wanted it too.

"What about you and Gaara?" Tenten asked Aoi.

"What about us?" Aoi looked down at her food.

"You like him, I know you do and we all know he likes you, so um go out already!" Sakura yelled. Aoi laughed.

"It's tricky; I don't think he's ready for a relationship."

"Bullshit! You go out there and tell him how you feel!" Ino yelped jumping out of her chair, "I know he feels the same way about you!"

Aoi took a moment.

"I guess, but what if he rejects me."

"Aoi, you are almost as fierce as Tenten, why are you afraid of rejection?" Sakura asked. Aoi kept quiet. She texted Gaara and told him to meet her at the tree in half an hour. Aoi told the others they were going to meet and she was going to tell him. She knew that if she didn't try herself they would do something about it. They all smiled with glee and took Aoi upstairs. They threw some clothes at her to get changed into. Aoi looked at them awkwardly but they shoved her into the bathroom. She sighed. When she came out she was wearing a short black dress that reached her knees and a denim vest over it. They gave her black heals to wear; they weren't platforms so Aoi was shorter but she didn't really mind wearing them. She put on a black beanie as well. She spun around in front of the mirror. Not too shabby.

They all got into the car quickly. When they stopped in front of the forest they all smiled at Aoi. She sighed and shook her head before getting out quickly. They drove a few blocks away and waited there. Aoi put away all thoughts of doubt away as she headed over beside the tree. She looked upon the buildings from the cliff. When she heard a noise she turned around quickly to see Gaara with a white flower in his hands. He put it behind her ear which made her blush wildly.

"Gaara…" she smiled sweetly. Her hand took his and he didn't struggle against it. If she told him, if this all worked out then maybe, just maybe her broken wings would be repaired again, maybe she would be able to have strength and fly.

"Aoi we need to talk."

She looked at him in shock, she was the one that was supposed to tell him something but for some reason he wanted to talk. She frowned slightly. Maybe he was going to tell her what she wanted to say to him. She stared at him hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Look at me Aoi. You've done something to me. I don't know what it is. But it's insane. I just want to talk to you, I want to see you, I want to touch you, hug you, kiss you. It's insanity. It's not me. I don't feel these things. They aren't made for me. You've casted some sort of spell on me, like a sadist does to draw someone in. You must've done something to me, I just I can't get away from you, I'm drawn to you and it's killing me. I don't feel this way, I never feel this way. Tell me, Aoi, what the hell have you done to me!?" he yelped. Aoi flinched.

"Gaara, I haven't done anything to you, I'm not a witch or anything!"

He pushed her hard against the tree and she screeched in pain. She looked up to the sky not wanting to look at him.

"Aoi! Look at me! What have you done?! Do you see me, here now?! This is not me! I'm not like this! I don't go around following people and feeling the need to worship them! I've heard of things, some girls have an ability to draw people in; to make them follow them worship them, like they are God. Remove this curse!"

"Do you really believe in such things?" he pushed her against the tree again and she screeched in pain. His nails digging into her. He didn't know what had come over him, he didn't know why he was so mean but he had to get something out of her, he had to get the truth out of her. He didn't want to feel like this all the time, he didn't want to follow around some girl like a little puppy.

"Aoi I'm warning you! Release this spell upon me! I don't want to be attached to your shadow. I don't want to be drawn in! I don't want to be like a little puppy."

She screeched through the pain and kissed his lips. He stayed there for a moment wanting to kiss her back but he pulled away.

"Aoi! This is what I mean! This is what I'm talking about! Ever since you kissed me I've been drawn to you! Even more than I was before! You've done something to me! I don't want to be under this spell!"

"You feel it! You feel it Gaara! What you're going through, I am too! This is not a spell Gaara."

"Don't fuck with me!" he spat.

"Gaara…I love you."

He pushed her harder against the tree again, "Don't try that with me! I don't want this stupid link we have. I don't love people. People never love me! So stop lying to me! I want to go back to being Gaara. The killer everyone so despised."

"Rumoured killer. You and I both know you aren't!"

"Yeah, and you and I both know this isn't love. This is just you and some crazy piece of shit spell. That's the only way to answer this."

"Gaara! Can't you understand that this is love! You feel it too!"

"You are getting on my nerves. This is not love! I don't feel love! Especially for you. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're just some temporary relief, something to keep me occupied when I'm upset. Pain killers. But now it's gone too far, you've cursed me. This is far from love!"

"Pain killers? That's all you think of me."

"That's all you are to me."

"No. Don't say that! Don't!" she shook in his grip and he pressed her against the tree harder. He immediately admitted saying that to her. She was more than that. He knew that but he would never admit it. He couldn't, he needed to know what was going on.

"This isn't love! Get it through your thick skull!" his nails clawed against her causing her to bleed but she couldn't feel it, she was numb in his warm grasp, "you are nothing to me but a drug. A drug that takes away pain when it appears. But all drugs have side effects, right? Well yours is that you are trying to create love but there is no such thing as love. I don't love. I will never love. There is nothing between you and me okay?! You're there and I'm here. If I'm in pain you take it away otherwise I have no use for you. Don't try and make it something else."

"Gaara, it's the truth. No curses or anything, I love you. But I see how it is; I'm nothing to you! You're just like everyone else. You use people as dolls!"

"Fuck you!" he slapped her across the face and pushed her back into the tree. Blood trickled down her sick arms but she didn't care how much it apparently stung. She jumped back at him, pushing him to the ground.

"I won't fight you Gaara! Please listen to yourself! This is stupid! It's madness!"

"Why are you still fighting for me when you are nothing?!" he pushed her back off him and stood up. She latched onto his arm as he tried to walk away. She kept pulling him back. He punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. She spat before grabbing his leg.

"Gaara, listen! I'm not going to fight you! Please!"

"You are nothing but a drug! You have nothing but curses," his words stung her and he realised why he said them. He was trying to reassure himself more than anything, he was trying to tell himself that she was nothing. He didn't think about effects or anything. It repeated over and over again in her head. Why did he think this way? Why did he think that she cursed him? That's impossible. But being told that she was nothing but just a drug to him stung her more than anything. It was probably the truth. A temporary pain release. She let him go. Slowly she shuffled back to the tree. Pools of tears hit the ground and she could finally feel the pain in her body. Her cheek stung, her shoulders were bleeding and singing in pain, even her stomach was in knots. On top of that her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She had never felt this way either. It was like she was stripped bare of everything. She never knew words could sting so much. Maybe this was how Sasuke felt. She leant against the tree. There was blood on it too.

Fuck it. She couldn't go back to the girls. She couldn't go back to the mansion. She couldn't go to Gaara's. Looks like she was staying here, alone, in the cold, bloodshed and heart aching. She didn't care anymore. Gaara was right. She was nothing.


	11. Aoi

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)__Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

She hadn't come out of her room all day. Itachi vacated it, well he actually got kicked out but after a while he accepted it. Now he was sleeping in the guest bedroom while she stayed in his room. He found her by that tree, asleep and he had to take her back. She sat there on the bed, covers wrapped around her, snuggled into her panda spirit hood while she rocked back and forth. She had no idea how long she had been like this, weeks, maybe months. She just couldn't face the world. It felt as if everyone out there would laugh at her, for being so stupid, for falling for Gaara, for thinking he could possibly like her too.

He could've just told her, sorry I don't really like you, how simple is that to say. Why did he have to make that speech? He was very clear about his feeling. He didn't like her. He thought she had bewitched him. He used her to take away his own pain. Every single thing he said still rung in his mind and she knew she could never let it go.

Her fist hammered into the pillow hard. She screamed into it. Louder than she had before, over and over again her hands hit the pillow. She kicked the other cushions off the bed and she heard footsteps running up to the room. A body slammed against the door trying to push it open. Aoi puffed. She had it tightly locked and for extra security there were even chairs piled up against the door. She had also come up with an invention of a few strings and what not that would hit those who entered. She puffed, cringing at everything.

"Aoi! Are you alright?!" Itachi yelled from the other side of the door. She screamed a loudly to him, not saying any words just screaming. She threw the pillow towards the door. She hadn't had any social interaction for so long. She wasn't ready to interact. It was just the way she was. She stopped screaming and Itachi stopped knocking on the door. He had never seen her like this before, it even hurt him. She got up and turned to the wall. She grabbed a paint brush. She had been painting all over the walls. There were paint buckets and brushes scattered everywhere, Itachi knew she liked to paint so he had bought them for her. It also calmed her down; it got read of those painful emotions.

She stroked the brush against the white wall. She had already painted skeletons falling apart, there were splotches of red paint over them from when she had thrown some paint at the walls in anger, she cried that day because she ruined her piece but now that she thought about it, it didn't look too bad. She had also painted butterflies with broken wings, birds that had no wings, insects losing their legs, and a girl with a broken heart that fell like sand. She continued painting; the black on white was marvellous to her.

Sown stairs, everyone was waiting for any change. Aoi didn't really know that everyone was down there. She heard Sakura and Tenten talking a lot but they were the only two people she knew were there. It was funny because every single one of her friends were there, even those who she didn't really talk to. Kiba, Ino, sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, everyone was there but Gaara. Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasuke since she decided to stay for a few nights. They were all on the couch, just waiting for a change. Even Sasuke was slightly worried and he only voiced that to Sakura. He twirled her hair while she was fast asleep against his shoulder. No one really saw them but it would've been such a cute sight to see.

Aoi screamed causing Hinata to jump, she was so scared. She held onto Naruto tightly, who was enjoying this far too much. Kiba had his arm around Ino who was trying to stay awake. Tenten was fast asleep on the floor, drooling slightly. It was around two in the morning, Aoi was still not asleep and the others decided to stay the night. Aoi didn't really sleep anymore. She was stuck in a living nightmare. If she was to come down they would all be there. They wanted to be there. They knew she needed their support but no one knew what actually happened.

That night Aoi was found by Itachi by the tree, she was a complete mess. Her blue hair was tangled within dirt, her arm had dried up blood with cuts across it, her face was slightly puffy from crying and she had a red mark on one cheek. Itachi carried home and up to his room. He left her there to sleep and went to sleep in the guest room that night. The next morning the door was locked and she wouldn't come out. They've been worried ever since. Itachi slumped down stairs to the lounge room.

"Any change?" Naruto moved forward slightly. Hinata shook against him.

"No," he sighed, "she screamed, yells, hits whatever and then goes quiet. Every single time. She making me worry too much.

"You only care about her, she's not even of blood," Sasuke muttered.

"What's that teme?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Shut up Dobe."

Naruto scowled at his best friend. He looked at Hinata. She was scared shit less. She was shaking and everything. Naruto put his arms around her and held her close. She stopped shaking from fear and instead she turned bright red. A while later she fell asleep. Everyone was asleep except for Naruto and Itachi. Naruto was one of those people that put everyone before himself. He just couldn't sleep without knowing his mate was okay and Itachi well; he was just being a caring older brother.

Naruto swore that this had something to do with Gaara. Gaara was his friend, they were a lot alike but he had to do something about this. They were all trying to piece this together, what had happened but all they knew was that it had something to do with Gaara.

Aoi dropped the paint brush and sat back on the floor. She felt like crying. Why couldn't she let go? Why did it sting so much? She was drawn back to him. She had never felt this before. It felt like every single thing in her body ached, somehow within all of that she managed not to hate him. She didn't want to hate me, she couldn't hate him. She just wanted to be in his arms and try to make him smile.

What happened? Why was it like this? She punched the wall and screamed. How did she mess this up? How the fuck did she mess this up? Everything was right and then…she sighed falling back to the floor her eyes were swelling with tears.

Little did she know, Gaara was standing on the tree near her window, watching her. He wanted to help her; you could see it in his eyes. He told her the truth or what his demon said was the truth and he just wished he had never said it. It was just that inner voice speaking, trying to convince him. He thought he could get answers and he knew that it was the wrong way. He just wished he never said it. But what's done is done. Maybe it was better off this way. For the both of them. Even Gaara felt the need for an overdone outburst. He knew he wouldn't be able to find happiness. He would be stuck with the pain and he would need to control it again. She took away his control. He didn't want to be hyped up on some girl who was like a drug. Even though he had yelled and screamed at her that day, he was still following her around. An invisible link lead them together, it always did. He hated it, even after all of that he was still following her around.

Gaara jumped. He almost fell out of the tree. Aoi saw him. He wasn't very good at hiding around her. She screamed. She didn't know how to socialize, not anymore. She wanted to say something, she honestly did but she hadn't spoken in so long. She forgot how to talk. She lifted up a chair and threw it at the window. Gaara jumped off the tree quickly. The chair didn't even hit the window; it reached the floor and dropped. She hadn't thrown an actually hard object within her time in this room and she didn't really want to hurt Gaara.

"Aoi!" Itachi hit the door and screamed once again, "Aoi!"

"GAARA!" Aoi raised her voice. She fell to her knees and puffed. This was the first time she had spoken in so long.


	12. A Step Forward

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi took a step towards the school grounds. She hugged herself tightly. She still wasn't talking to anyone but she had nodded an agreement to Itachi about it. Once Naruto saw her he walked over quickly. Hinata was right by his side. Naruto and Hinata had gotten closer due to Aoi's break down. She was silently happy for it. She clutched onto Naruto shaking slightly and Hinata smiled at them both. They were helping her through all of this, nobody really knew what to do but Naruto knew to stay with her. Everyone else just asked if she was okay and offered her help but she refused it. She even refused Naruto's help but he never stops asking and she knew that. She silently admitted defeat and now he was by her side. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it helped her. Naruto put his arm around her as they walked to their next class. He asked if she would be okay sitting on her own in the back, where she usually sat. He thought maybe getting her back into her normal routine would be good for her. She nodded. Naruto slid over to sit next to Sasuke who gave him a look. Naruto just smiled widely. Every few minutes he would look back and check on Aoi, if he wasn't then Hinata was, he made sure of it. Aoi just sat there with her head phones on.

Gaara walked in. She didn't know how to react. She sat there, confused, scared and even frustrated. He looked straight at her. She wanted to avoid eye contact but their eyes were glued to each other. They just stared at each other for minutes. Neither of them knew what to do. She was just hoping he would have the sense to go sit somewhere else. Her thoughts came too late. Gaara walked towards her and sat right next to her. He was in his usual spot. She shivered. They stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Aoi tried to calm herself, it's his routine too.

The session proceeded awkwardly. Orochimaru Sensei decided to put everyone in pairs. He paired each person up with whoever was closest, but let Sasuke choose who he wanted to be with. Aoi swore he wanted to kidnap Sasuke or something. Stupid teacher's pet. Orochimaru Sensei put Aoi and Gaara together. She stared at him. He groaned slightly and grabbed the test tubes and work sheets. Aoi stared. She started to sulk.

"Will you stop sulking and help," Gaara didn't bother to look at her. Aoi only grunted in response. After a moment she grabbed a test tube and poured the liquid onto Gaara's head. She stormed out of the room, grabbing her bag and slamming the door. The class stared at the door. She sat right outside. Her back against the wall just beside the door. She had slid down to floor. Aoi shook her head, why did she have to have feelings? She couldn't do this. She knew she couldn't do this. Tears wanted to form in her eyes but she made sure that they didn't. She didn't need those stupid tears, not here.

Gaara sat there in the classroom. He was alone, more than ever. He had never felt this amount of actual loneliness. Sure he was lonely before but he never truly felt it till now. Everyone's eyes were on him now. He felt a curdling in his stomach, like someone was playing with his insides. His heart ached. He felt guilt. He knew he felt it, he knew he felt more than just guilt, it was pain. He didn't want to give in to it though. Even though he wanted to talk to her again, wanted to hug her and tell her he really didn't mean it, he knew he couldn't. Even if the only reason was to let the pain stop.

He groaned slightly as he got up from his seat. He walked outside to find Aoi. Gaara looked down to see her on the ground near the door. He said and sat on the other side of her. He didn't say anything to her. She didn't say anything to him. He just couldn't. He didn't know what to say. She thought that if she was to speak she would burst out in tears. He just waited for her words. It was all he could do. She didn't show any signs that she knew he was there. She just sat there, listening to her music. Gaara could tell that it was the band Slipknot blasting from her earphones. It was on the loudest volume possible but she didn't budge. She could practically fall asleep to this sort of music. Actually she did once before.

"Why?" she said, he was slightly shocked that she spoke, "Why?"

She didn't even look at him. She turned down her music and stared into open space. She had found her voice. Only Gaara could bring it back. She tried to remember her social skills.

"Because, it was the truth."

"Didn't you think about the truth though? How do you even know it's the truth? Did you think about what could happen? Who you might hurt? What you could lose?

"No. I didn't."

"You haven't just hurt me, Gaara. I can tell by the way everyone is acting. Being mute for that period of time helped my other senses. Everyone is disturbed. They don't even know what this was all about but they knew it had something to do with you," her voice was unusually calm, "They are all hurt inside trying to figure out what this was, what it was all about. They think that there's a possibility something bad could happen to them. This whole thing is out of order. Something they care about has been destroyed. You've destroyed me Gaara. I'm trying to pick up the pieces and put myself back together but I don't know if I ever can. It's more than just me or you. They don't know how to act anymore. You aren't just my friend you were theirs too. They don't know how to act. They've lost a part of their lives that became normal to them, me, you, us we're both gone. You took care of me Gaara, I ran away and you took me in, so why are we like this? I know that your sister is hurting too. She was like a sister to me. I got to know her well. She's hurt by what you did to someone who was like a sister to her. Gaara, are you even a little bit hurt?"

She opened her mouth to continue but that was it, the words had poured out. She had no emotion about it.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is it because you don't have your drug anymore? Or because you realise that the curse theory you came up with isn't real?"

He paused not knowing what to say.

"I miss you," he stated quietly. The voice in the back of his head was ripping him with thoughts, telling him to get away from the girl. That little voice was mentally kicking him but Gaara stayed focused on his real thoughts, what he really wanted to say.

"It's too late for that."

"I'll make it up to you," he doubted he ever could.

"I don't want you to.'

"I admit that I was wrong Aoi. It was just rubbish. I was trying to tell myself something that wasn't true," the stupid voice had taken over his words.

"You knew the moment you stepped away from that tree. But you still left me there."

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why didn't you come back and apologize?" she looked straight into his eyes.

"Because, because it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Because you're a monster," she looked away from him. She hugged her knees. Her words stunned him. He had heard it over and over, but others by himself. He raged at things, he did terrible things, he had a monster within him but he never wanted to hear that from her. He never thought he could hear it from her. It wasn't like when everyone else said it, it honestly was a dagger through his heart.

"You think I'm a monster?" his voice changed.

"I know you think you are."

"You didn't answer the question."

"What you did was an act of a monster. A beast within you, that you let come out. You just let out this different side of you that I never want to see again."

"Aoi."

"You have a whole lot of making up to do."

"Come back, be my friend. I-I care."

"Do you?"

"I'll fix it; I'll make everything up to you,

"You have a week."

"A week?"

"A week."

She got up and left the school grounds. He sat there thinking, he knew he had to find a way to make it up to her and maybe after all that he could explain all of this. Maybe he could explain that voice in the back of his head.


	13. A kiss

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~re-write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi made her way back home. The weather was one of many storms. The rain pattered hard and drenched her. Drops spat upon her head causing her to shiver slightly. She may love the cold, she may love the rain and she may love winter but that wouldn't stop her from shivering. Sasuke was in the front room watching TV. Itachi remained in the guest bedroom. Aoi opened the door as the sounds of thunder got louder. Sasuke glanced at her as she trudged up to her room. The one which was once Itachi's. She opened the door slowly, the water dripped onto the floor. She stared. Wide eyed, her jaw dropping slightly.

Her room had an arousing smell. One that made her want to smile widely. Around her bed was a heart made of roses and rose petals but they weren't your usual roses. Most of them were painted black creating a pattern within the heart. She started to smile. One rose lay upon her bed so perfectly. She smiled so widely, she just couldn't stop. She had the urge to jump up and down. There was a note on the pillow near the rose. She ran over and jumped onto the bed, jumping over all of the roses and the petals. She landed perfectly and grabbed the note, ripping it out of its envelope. _I know how you like things out of the ordinary. _She could squeal. Everything was so perfect, it was so perfect. So lovely, so perfect. She stopped smiling and shook her head. She knew he was around somewhere; she couldn't give in so easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she yelled. She put down the note and the rose and walked out of the room. She gave it another glance before closing the door behind her. Her back touched the door and she slid to the floor. Happiness came over her but she couldn't give in. A week was almost up and she still hadn't gotten what she wanted. She heard someone stomp in her room, there was a grunt and then she knew he had left out of the window.

When she heard him leave she smiled lightly even though she had been a bitch to him the whole week. Well she was trying to be a bitch; she didn't want to give in to him so easily. There was only one thing she wanted. He only had a day or so left, she had received bracelets, rings, chocolates, flowers and more extravagant gestures. She didn't want any of it.

Aoi took off her clothes in the bathroom. She dropped them on the ground and turned the shower on. While she was waiting for it to heat up, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked, just like every single girl in the world. She had never met a girl that was so overly proud of their appearances, except for those snobs but even Aoi thought that that was an act or something. She hated her electric blue hair that everyone else loved; it used to make her stand apart from the world, it made her feel different but now it just annoyed her. Her face was lightly tanned but was becoming pale due to the winter; it was slightly blotchy when she removed her make up. She hated it. She sighed at her reflection and stepped under the water. The warm water hit her hair softly as she was indulged into it. She thought about how much she wanted to give into Gaara even though she knew she couldn't.

Gaara opened the fridge door. He looked around for something to eat. He couldn't tell if he was hungry or was just bored. There was nothing in there anyway. He closed the door. He continued looking around the kitchen but there was nothing there, not even cookies. He sighed and walked around the house a few times doing absolutely nothing. He wasn't the type of person that wanted to just do nothing. But he was thinking, he was trying to think of a way to solve this feud he had had. To make up for the terrible things that stupid voice wanted him to do. He decided that Temari would be able to help. He walked up stairs to where her room was. Gaara opened the door and he felt a form of anger throughout him. His eyebrows twitched slightly. Shikamaru laid there shirtless, Temari's head rest against his chest as her fingers moved around his abs. They were talking about something but as soon as Gaara walked in they both looked at him. Their faces were bright red. Even Gaara was going red, but more to do with anger.

"Out!" he yelled at Shikamaru. He got up and grabbed his shirt and slowly walked out of the room while muttering something.

"What do you want?" Temari said coldly.

Something changed in Gaara, "I need help."

"You're asking me for help?" he face lit up slightly; "well I never thought I would see the day. What do you need help with little brother?"

"Aoi. I just, I don't know what she wants. I want to solve this…everything."

Temari smiled wickedly.

"What?"

"You're such an idiot," the smile wouldn't disappear.

"What do you mean?"

"She just wants to hear those words."

"Words?"

"Three words, eight letters. Have you never seen gossip girl?"

Gaara stared confused.

"I love you," she stated before leaving the room to go find Shikamaru. Gaara sat on Temari's bed. He stared at the floor for a moment. Gaara couldn't, it wouldn't really mean anything. He knew it wouldn't. He could never love, and she would never love him. Though he could feel it, the love for her ran through his bones. He could actually feel love. He shivered. He could feel the thoughts rushing as he started to contemplate if it was possible. This was too weird, even for him. He walked out of the room and made his way down stairs. He thought about doing it, he actually thought he could but, no he just wasn't sure.

Aoi search through her wardrobe for something to wear. She found some black shorts and a purple tank top. It wasn't really the type of weather for these clothes but it was all she could find. She went to the other spare room where Naruto was. He was watching some show the she didn't recognise.

"Hey," she called as she fell onto the couch next to him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm well."

He gave her a look.

"Naruto, seriously. Any way why aren't you down stairs with Sasuke?"

"He's contemplating."

"Contemplating?"

"Sakura."

"Oh right, that whole thing. Didn't you use to like Sakura?"

"Yeah…that was when I couldn't see what was right there with me the whole time. Hinata is worth my time and Sakura is worth Sasuke's."

"Have you asked Hinata out yet?"

"No…not yet."

"You have to!"

Aoi smelt something from downstairs. She smiled softly. Naruto and her both ran down stairs to the kitchen. Itachi stared at them weirdly as they watched him cook. It smelt so good, neither of them wanted to leave till they ate. Itachi told them it would be a while. Aoi sighed. She was thankful that she was talking to people now, not just Gaara or Naruto. She went into the front room, Naruto right behind her. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Oi I was watching that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Go watch it upstairs, Naruto will go with you."

"No way, fucking loser…" he muttered and Naruto yelled back at him. Aoi rolled her eyes and flicked through the channels. Sasuke made a grab at her. He tried to get the remote. She kicked him slightly causing him to fall off the couch. He growled and gripped the remote. She pulled back but he pulled harder. She grunted and wrestled the remote away. Sasuke pulled her off the couch and she squealed slightly. There was a knock on the door. Aoi continued to pull the remote away. There was another knock. She got up pulling the remote away. Sasuke growled at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed throwing it at his big head before walking towards the door.

She twisted the knob and saw a red headed boy. She felt the wind hit her and she suddenly felt cold. The boy was drenched from the rain. He looked at her, almost dazed. He smiled. A genuine smile that made her melt inside. He took her hand and pulled her out into the rain. She giggled slightly and his hands held her waste. She giggled and looked away realising her hands were on his chest. One of his hands moved her chin so her eyes were staring into his. She was going red. His lips reached hers and hers pushed back. His hands held her waist and hers were around his neck they kissed passionately. A kind of kiss she wanted to last forever. When they parted she cursed herself for giving into that kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as she looked down. Her eyes shot back up and there was a moment of silence.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She jumped up onto her tippy toes, her lips attached to his. It was perfect. This moment. It was exactly what she wanted. And it was exactly what he wanted.


	14. Oh sweet love of mine

NARUTO (-ナルト-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha.

Original Characters & plot belongs to me.

Broken Wings ~Re-Write~

A modern day Naruto Fanfiction.

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Things were different now, they were odd but the two of them were getting used to it. Gaara lent against the wall, he stood there on his own. Naruto had come over to talk to him for a while. Everyone knew. As soon as it happened the word spread. It had only been a few days or so and they didn't really know how to act entirely. Aoi had never really been in a relationship, but Gaara didn't know that. On the other hand Gaara knew nothing about love, he didn't know how to act with her or what a relationship really was. He had seen all that gooey stuff in the movies but it wasn't the same. Naruto nudged Gaara slightly and congratulated him, there was a slight bit of sadness in Naruto's voice since Gaara got his girl and Naruto hadn't gotten his own yet. But he was genuinely happy for Gaara. Aoi walked down the hall way and Naruto smirked widely before running off. Even though Naruto and Hinata weren't officially going out, they were acting as if they truly were. Perhaps they were just waiting for the other to ask.

Aoi smiled at Gaara. She stood closely in front of him. The tips of her shoes touching his. Her smile was so wide around him. She took his hand and he froze. His face going slightly red. They never really held hands or anything, and he could never tell her that he liked it when they did. She pulled him closely to her. He smirked at the girl looking at her. She was smaller than him and when she went to kiss him she had to go up on her tippy toes. Everyone made puking noises around them and yelled to get a room. The kiss didn't even last two seconds before Aoi giggled widely. They held hands, she squeezed his and he squeezed her hand back. He had relaxed into all of this. It was different now. They were actually together. It was a massive step for them. They walked down the school halls to their class with Iruka Sensei. They sat up at the back like usual. Aoi leant against Gaara, she was slightly tired from playing guitar hero all night. He awkwardly put his arm around her. She giggled again as he went bright red, almost the same colour as his hair and shirt. She still couldn't get over the fact that this was happening. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were in complete awe every second of the day. She fiddled with his shirt collar slightly. He went red again and she couldn't help but giggle.

Class started and Aoi was digging through Gaara's pockets. He looked down at her, his face redder than before. Her hand dug into his pocket trying to find his phone and earphones. Sakura giggled as she turned around followed by Sasuke and Naruto turning around giggling. Tenten threw something at the back of Aoi's head. She turned around and glared. Tenten only gestured to the three laughing kids. What a team they made. Aoi gave them all a look and they stopped laughing. She grabbed Gaara's phone out and showed it to them. She looked up at Gaara noticing that his face was bright red. She shook her head laughing slightly before kissing his cheek. And none of them thought that he could go even redder. She took out the earphones and plugged them into his phone before giving him one of the earbuds and she put in the other. They listened to Bullet for my Valentine through out the whole class.

Gaara and Aoi had separate classes next. Aoi spent her next class with Sakura, they watched Hinata and Naruto through the whole class hoping on of them would make a move. Sasuke sat next to Naruto in almost every class. Sakura was originally going to sit next to Hinata but decided against is so Hinata would be forced to talk to Naruto. He had turned around to talk to the purple haired girl, continuously making her giggle. She hadn't fainted or squeaked so that was a good sign. Sasuke leaned back in his seat twiddling his pencil while staring out of the window. All of his fangirls surrounded him, watching him. Sakura sighed loudly. Sasuke only glanced at her. Sakura continuously told Aoi how much she envied her. She smiled widely, nothing could go wrong now.

When lunch came around Aoi sat on the benches next to Sakura and Tenten. Everyone else was around but for Gaara, she guess that he might be in the art room or just late. Naruto and Sasuke were continously arguing about something. Ino was casually flirting with Kiba, her leg rubbing against his. Aoi wished they would just get together already, she thought the same about Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. She didn't know why she felt the need to push everyone together suddenly. Tenten sat there bored. She had absolutely no one to talk to.

"You okay?" Aoi asked her.

"Oh," Tenten realised she was being spoken to, "uh yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just..."

Choji came and sat down on the bench in front of them, Shino then came and sat next to him. Even they had each other to talk to. Tenten sighed.

"I'm going to go find Lee, he saw Neji a few days ago so..." Tenten walked away. Aoi frowned at her sudden actions, she wondered what was up with Tenten. She just shrugged it off and looked around. Gaara wasn't here any more. She sighed and walked away to the art room to check if she was there. She frowned, she couldn't really see anyone. She sighed and walked in. Gaara was there lying in the middle of the room. She smiled before walking over to him. She sat on his stomach. He looked up at her, only just noticing her presence. His face went a little red.

"Hi there," she smirked at him.

"Hi," he chuckled causing her to move slightly.

"Why are you hiding out in here?"

"I don't know. I wanted to create a sculpture, or paint or something but i just couldn't...come up with anything."

"Awe. I bet you'll come up with something," she smiled and leaned over him, her nose almost touching his. Her hair created a veil over them. He stared into her ash eyes as she moved forward, her lips touching his. He kissed her back just as easily. When they parted, he propped himself up slightly using his arms to stay up as she sat on his stomach. She smirked and kissed him again, more passionately this time. He moved himself forward, pushing her to sit on his thighs as he brought his hand up to cup her face as he kissed her. His fingers twirled in her hair. She smiled causing their kiss to break. Her nose still touched his.

"Do you think we could stay like this forever?" she looked into his sea foam eyes.

He only kissed her nose which caused her to giggle a little more.

"I love you, Gaara. Remember that," she told him.

He kissed her lips, "I love you too."

She giggled as she kissed him again, "could you say it again?

He kissed her lips, "please?"

"I love you," she felt the truth in his voice which made her shudder slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. Her fingers playing with his hair, lightly grazing his neck.

"Gaara?" she parted once more causing him to groan slightly. She giggled.

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?" he could see the glint of evilness in her eyes.

"No."

"Are you sure?" she smiled widely.

"Oh no..." she touched his sides, moving her fingers trying to tickle him. He didn't budge. She moved her hands in different places. He was kind of enjoying her hands on him but he wasn't going to budge. She could tell that he was tensing, making sure he didn't laugh. She could feel his muscles under his shirt which made her blush when she thought about it. She crossed her arms and sulked suddenly. He un-tensed and laughed a little. She smirked, her hands reached his sides and she could see the laughter spread across him.

"Stop it!" he yelped within chuckles. She smirked widely as she tickled his sides, "No...stop it!"

She laughed at his laughter. His smile genuine. Loving almost. He flipped her over, his legs holding him over her body. Her legs crunched up and touched his back. She blinked staring at him. Her blue hair sprawled across the floor.

"Is it my turn now?"

"NO! NO! NO!" she yelped. His hands touched her sides. She tried not to laugh but it was almost automatic. She tried to crawl away but he had her pinned. She laughed and laughed trying to pull his hands away. He was stronger than she was and more forceful. She continuously laughed and giggled. She tried crawling away but it didn't work. She pushed herself up slightly in continuous laughter. Her back and head hit the floor with laughter. Gaara stopped and stared at her delicately.

"Are you okay?"

She giggled widely, "I'm perfect."

"I know you are," his gaze was locked on her intently.

He got off her and laid down next to her. She smiled as she wriggled towards him. She laid her head on top of his chest and his arm was around her. He was feeling less awkward. He preferred it when they were alone, when they were around multiple people it was different. He let her fingers crawl around on his chest as she played with his shirt yet again. She had a tendency to fiddle with things. They both found this absolutely peaceful. No one put them in an empty cool room. He played with the thread on her top. She was half rolled up in a ball. Gaara really didn't know how to explain it. He wished that they would never need to move from this spot. They heard the bell go for their next class. The both of them groaned. They didn't want to move.

Aoi rolled over on the floor as Gaara got up. He stared at her. She rolled around complaining about how she didn't want to go to class. He put out his hand. She stared at it then continued rolling. He shook his head. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. She yelped at him. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelped, hitting his back.

"We need to go to class."

"But i don't wanna!" she winged. He smiled as he opened the door and walked out. She stopped hitting his back.

"You got a good view of my ass prince charming?"

He turned his head slightly almost walking into a tree. His face went a little red as he smirked. Even the demon voice in his head wanted him to have that.

"Yup," he continued walking not knowing that Aoi was blushing more than he was. It wasn't just her ass he noticed. He could also see her underwear slightly. Today she was wearing dorky batman underwear. You'd have to be as close as he was to notice it. She had a grey belt with pandas on it as well. She had this obsession with pandas, he even reminded her of one. He thought back to her when she was drunk. He smirked slightly. He wondered why she wasn't wearing those lace ones like when she stayed at his house. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her underwear.

Everyone stared at the two as Gaara walked down the hallway. He didn't pay attention to any of them, he had this evil deathly look upon his face that scared everyone into parting down the hallway. Aoi just waved at everyone when she saw them. She couldn't help but smile. When Gaara opened the door of the classroom most of the kids were already in there. Hinata and Sakura stared at them wildly. Gaara shot everyone in the room a glare that scared them all. A glare that they hadn't seen in such a long time. Naruto was too busy talking to Sasuke to notice but Sasuke was staring curiously. Aoi felt the silence in the room. She smirked widely before 'playing dead' she closed her eyes, though she did peek at them all. She made sure there was no emotion upon her and she stopped trying to keep herself up. Everyone looked at her slightly scared. Gaara placed her in her seat up the back. Even Orochimaru Sensei was staring at them with curiosity. Gaara sat down next to her. He crossed his arms and sulked. He was upset that he couldn't stay in that room longer and now he was faced with these people. Aoi peeked and saw everyone staring at her. She giggled. Everyone looked at her strangely now as she continuously giggled. She looked at the sulking Gaara.

"You're the one who made me come to class. I did propose to staying in that room together," everyone looked at her even more weirdly. She was making it sound a certain way for her own enjoyment.

He wanted to smile at her, he wasn't the smiling type but around her it was all he could do. He continued to sulk.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek whispering just loud enough for those closest to hear, "it's my turn to be on top next."

Everyone around them went red just thinking about what they were doing, everyone else was eager to here more. He continued to sulk. She kissed his cheek again and again and again. He tried not to smile. She continued kissing his cheek and he broke out in a smile. The whole class had already turned back to the board to write what was on there. Aoi rather enjoyed dating Gaara these past few days. Nothing had gone wrong, it was perfect and Gaara eased into it perfectly. He may be giving people more death glares now and he may be acting awkwardly in public but none of that mattered when they were alone. She leaned against his shoulder.


	15. Love and Lust (Clean)

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (Formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi had her feet up on the dashboard of the car. When they stopped at yet another red light Gaara pushed her legs down. She just laughed and put them up again, he had this look of annoyance over her and she just couldn't stop giggling. She put them up again and as he moved in to push her legs off of the dashboard she kissed his cheek. He froze and went red. The light turned green and he continued driving. She giggled and looked over at him. He was smiling. When they reached another red light he looked over at her. She giggled once again, that little childish giggle. He pocked her in the side and she jumped as he tickled her lightly. She giggled madly and rapidly yelled stop it. When he stopped she crossed her arms and sulked. Her feet were off the dashboard.

He parked in front of his house and her arms were still crossed. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked at her. She looked at her feet as she sulked. He smirked and kissed her cheek as lightly as she had kissed his. Her cheeks went red as she did her best to sulk. She was trying not to smile but it was close to impossible. She smiled widely and turned to look at him. She was acting like a happy child. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. It had been around two months now, almost close to three months. Aoi told him that she loved him practically every day and he did the same. Most relationships never start like that but theirs did because it's what brought them together, those three words. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer to him. She brought her hands around his neck and his gently touched her waist as she forced her lips against his. He smirked slightly as he kissed her back which caused her to giggle, yet they continued.

Kankuro knocked on the window of the car and winked at Gaara causing him to go slightly red. He scowled at Kankuro who just laughed and walked off. Even Kankuro thought that Gaara wouldn't be getting so much action in his first relationship. They all thought it would be different but it was as if the two of them were normal.

Gaara and Aoi got out of the car. She bounced around the other side and took his hand. He shook his head as she fiddled with his fingers. She liked the way she felt with him, like everything was timeless, like they had forever, like nothing else mattered. He like how he felt around her, it was exactly the same for the both of them. Aoi knocked on the door as Gaara tried to find his keys. He didn't want Temari seeing them and making weird faces but Aoi insisted on just letting her answer the door. As Gaara found his keys Temari opened the door. He sighed and put them back in his pocket. Temari smiled widely, it was such a cheesy smile. She was just happy her baby brother had a girlfriend.

Aoi jumped up and gave Temari a big hug. She laughed as she pulled Aoi inside. Gaara walked in after them and closed the door.

"I've missed you so much!" Aoi yelped, it was the first time they had really seen each other in months.

"I missed you too!" Temari laughed.

Aoi let go of their hug and Temari just chuckled, "Oh did you sort that stuff out with Shikamaru? Oh you have to tell me everything, and what about that date you were going to tell me about? Was it as amazing as you hoped?! Oh and did he ask yet? He must've asked! Temari talk to me!"

She started moving Temari back and forth. Temari only laughed at her little outburst. Gaara wandered what they talked about but decided to ignore it.

"Come on Aoi," Gaara tugged on her shirt. Aoi looked at him then back at Temari.

"But I want to know!"

"Well maybe you'll find out later," Gaara insisted.

"Fine," Aoi muttered and walked off with Gaara. Temari just laughed once more. Gaara pulled Aoi close to him as they walked up the stairs, she giggled a little bit before running into his room. She closed the door and Gaara was on the other side. He knocked on it.

"This again?" she liked to play games.

"Mhm," she giggled happily, Gaara liked to see her happy, it made him happy too.

"I will open this door."

"I know you will," she smiled locking it from the other side. She ran and hid under his bed. He took out his key and opened the door knowing she would've locked it. He scanned his room trying to find her. He heard giggling. He laughed; that girl is not good at hide and seek. He crawled under the bed and poked her. She squealed and moved away quickly. Gaara got out from under the bed as Aoi ran through out his room. She was aiming for the door. He quickly ran to it and closed it. Aoi looked at him and then the bed. She jumped onto the bed as Gaara just after her. She giggled as he pinned her down. She put her arm around his neck and lifted herself up. She kissed his lips before falling back onto the bed.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Because it's fun," she smiled at him, "I like it when you chase me."

He shook his head and laid down beside her. Her hand reached his and they held each other's hand as they lied there in comfortable silence. Aoi liked the way they could do that. They didn't need to speak if they didn't want to. She moved closer to Gaara suddenly feeling a chill from his window. He moved his arm around her as she cuddled into his chest. She blushed a little knowing how muscular he was under that shirt. She let his fingers play with her belt loops as he held her close.

"Well today you get to meet Shikamaru and Kunkaro's new girlfriend," Gaara sighed.

"I already know Shikamaru, he was put up wasn't he? He was in a few of my classes to begin with and he's also dating your sister. And how the hell did Kunkaro get a girlfriend?" she laughed a little.

"Do you think we have to dress up all fancy for this? I hate that stupid monkey suit."

She giggled slightly, "yeah I think we have to dress up."

"Well then I'm not going, we can just stay here."

"Do I have to carry you down stairs?" she smiled remembering that one time two months ago, "I don't want to go either, I don't like dressing up. But you can come and have a bath with me."

He looked at her curiously which only made her giggle. She got up and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the bathroom. She bent over and ran the water into the bath. She grabbed some of that bubble mixture and poured it in too. She never realised how big the bath tub actually was. Gaara stared at her as she did so. That little voice in the back of his head was telling him all of these tenderly naughty things that he could do to her. She took her jacket off and then her top. She took off her pants as well. She got into the bath with her underwear and only smiled at Gaara. He shook his head as the blush started to rise slightly.

He took off his shirt and Aoi blush widely at his muscles, she already knew they were there but she just couldn't help it. He took off his jeans and got in quickly after her. She giggled at him slightly. She sat directly in front of Gaara and they smiled at each other. She threw some of the bubbling froth at him and he threw some water at her. They laughed furiously. Aoi got up onto her knees and put some of the froth on Gaara's head. He laughed as she moved closely to him. The smile on her face couldn't be any wider. Her breasts were so close to him and when he realised that a thousand thoughts came into his head.

He laughed a little. That smile that she gave him was beyond perfect. It made him melt inside, it made him smile. She melted with his smile, she had no words for it. He splashed some water at her. It soaked her black lace bra which only caused her to laugh. She splashed the water back at him. She moved a little more closely. He touched her hips and pulled her closer so that her legs wrapped around him. She sat upon his crossed legs. She traced his arms with her fingers as he held her against him. Her breasts touched his chest and his cheeks went pink. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and kissed him back passionately. After a few minutes they parted and she stared into his eyes, almost lost. His fingers played with her hair. They smiled, chuckling a little. He kissed her again. They kissed passionately as his fingers played with the back of her bra.

"Dinner is in half an hour!" Temari yelled from down stairs.

"I don't wanna go!" Aoi whined in a childlike voice as they parted.

"Oh look who doesn't want to go now," he kissed her lips.

"You don't wanna go either, maybe we could just…stay here," she smiled before kissing him again.

He pulled apart, "We have to go Aoi, even if we don't want to."

He kissed her lips lightly. She crossed her arms trying to sulk again. Gaara couldn't take her seriously, she was in her lace underwear that was becoming see through. He got up and grabbed a towel before walking back into his room.

Kankuro walked passed Gaara's room. He stopped for a second before telling the girl that was next to him to walk down the hall to his room. Kankuro stood at Gaara's door. He leaned against the door frame and looked at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara scowled as he tried his hair. Kankuro pointed down at Gaara's red we underwear. Gaara looked down and yelped before wrapping his towel around himself.

"Where's Aoi?" Kankuro was staring to become interested.

"Uh…"

"Gaara!" Aoi yelped from the bathroom, it was her 'sulking' yelp.

Kunkaro looked at the bathroom door then back at Gaara.

"It's not what you think," Gaara searched through his draw from some new underwear.

"And that's why you have a boner," Kankuro laughed. Gaara shot him another look.

"Shut it."

"Okay if it wasn't that then what were you two doing?"

"Uh…we were having a bath…"

"Naked?"

"No! Just go away!"

"Does she know that you have a boner?"

"If you say it any louder than she will…" Gaara muttered.

"How did she not realise that?"

"Just get out."

Kankuro laughed.

"Get out!" Gaara yelped shutting the door. Kunkaro laughed from the other side before walking off. Gaara stood there in front of the door. How the hell was he supposed to hide this?

"Gaara," Aoi was whining now.

"Just grab a towel and go to Temari's room, she has your clothes from when you stayed here last time." He heard her get out of the water. Gaara quickly ran over to his drawer and made sure his back faced Aoi when she got out. He heard the door open and he peeked to see Aoi but looked away quickly. Aoi looked over to see Gaara. She snuck over to where he was. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed the back of his neck. Gaara jumped suddenly and dropped his towel. He made sure that he didn't face the same why as Aoi. He kept his back turned. She frowned, she was curious though. She moved around and Gaara turned the other way.

"Ten minutes guys," Temari yelped. Gaara looked at the door as Temari's voice came. Aoi jumped in front of Gaara before laughing loudly.

"Shut it," he turned around the other way and grabbed his towel before wrapping it around him. She giggled furiously.

He growled as he grabbed some black jeans and a red dress shirt. She giggled again. He scowled at her. She couldn't help giggling. She moved close to him and kissed his cheek telling him it was okay. She disappeared quickly into Temari's room. She looked through the clothes that were left in a black box labelled 'Aoi'. She took out a simple plain black dress and slipped it on. It showed off her curves nicely and had a black bow around it. She then put on some normal heels that she had found. She didn't even know why they had to wear shoes here, it was only a dinner in this house. She sighed as she walked down stairs. She leaned against the wall next to the stairs as she waited for Gaara. She saw Shikamaru helping Temari cook. He kissed her neck causing her to chuckle a little as they stirred something around. Aoi thought it was cute.

She heard a noise at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Gaara. She looked at his pants and frowned, he wore skinny jeans yet it didn't show his boner. Perhaps she had gotten rid of it. How did he do that so fast? Her face went red thinking about it, the next thing she noticed was that he was right in front of her. She only reached his chest. She laughed a little bit when she saw him. He gave her a look and she kissed his lips. Most of the time he could read her like a book and he understood this completely. They sat down at the table. Kankuro and his girlfriend sat down as well. Aoi fiddled with Gaara's hand under the table. Kankuro's girlfriend had long brown hair and wide bright blue eyes. They sat directly across from Aoi and Gaara. Kunkaro gave a perverted look to Gaara and Gaara only shot him a death glare.

"What was that about?" Aoi whispered into Gaara's ear.

"Nothing," he eyed Kankuro.

"Do I have to nibble on your ear to get the answer," Aoi teased knowing a few of Gaara's weaknesses.

"He-it's just-" he turned to look at Aoi, "I'll tell you later."

Aoi kissed his cheek. Temari and Shikamaru laid out their dinner. Everyone ate peacefully as they spoke about everything. Aoi was pestering Temari to tell her about a few things that she had missed out on. Kankuro was happily chatting to his girlfriend and toying with her skirt. Gaara looked over at Shikamaru and Shikamaru just looked at Gaara. They looked at their food and sighed. Dinner was pretty normal. Once it was finished, Shikamaru and Temari cleaned everything up. Kankuro and his girlfriend quickly left the house and it was obvious why. Aoi offered her assistance but Temari said it was fine. Besides Gaara would probably try to help and they would create a mess instead. Aoi took Gaara's hand and pulled him back up stairs. She closed the door quietly before locking it. Gaara turned her around and pinned her to the door. She looked up into his eyes before attaching herself to him. Her lips pushing hard against his as he pushed back just as passionately. His tongue licked her lips lightly, begging for an entrance. She tried to fight against him but she couldn't help it. He got it. She moaned softly, delicately before parting. Her hands were all over him as she tugged on his shirt. They parted and she pulled it off of him before throwing it on the floor. His lips reached her neck. He kissed her neck delicately and she moaned his name a little loudly than she thought she would. Her hands traced his abs. His body was warm, warmer than her hands were. She pushed forward against him, moving away from the door. His hands playing with the zipper of her dress. He carefully pulled it off of her and threw the dress onto the floor. She kissed his lips passionately.

He trailed kisses down her neck before biting and sucking at the joint that connected her should to her neck, it caused her to moan loudly. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. She kissed his neck and trailed kisses down his abs before kissing his lips once more. She bit his bottom lip that turned him on a fair bit as she started kissing his neck again. She nibbled on the bottom of his ear before biting and sucking on parts of his neck. He moaned her name lightly. She smiled; she had never thought that she would hear that. She had never truly heard anyone moan her name, no one that truly loved her. The thought of Sasuke in the woods those times appeared and she shook it away. It wasn't just that but she never thought that Gaara out of all people would moan her name. He stopped her before she could continue.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"I only want to finish what we started before," Gaara's face went slightly red as he remembered it.

"I'm being serious, you know what I mean," they had made out several times before, well more than just made out but she would stop for one reason. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Gaara…" she sat on his chest.

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smirked as she kissed his lips. He smirked and flipped her over. He started kissing her lips. Slowly he made his way down her neck and created a row of kisses down between her breasts, then her stomach before he reached her hips. He kissed the side of her hips, biting a little and she moaned out loudly.

Downstairs Temari and Shikamaru were cleaning up. She used the soap against the plates. Shikamaru smiled at her. Noticing the white ring that was placed upon her ring finger, the one he had chosen with a perfectly white diamond placed upon it. There was a small purple gem on either side of the white diamond. Temari wanted to tell Aoi but she hadn't told the rest of her family about their engagement yet. She wanted to at dinner but it was the first time she had seen Aoi in so long. She touched her stomach lightly.

She felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head a little to notice Shikamaru. He kissed her shoulder. His hands rested upon her stomach and Temari held his hands. He smiled at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she smiled at him.

"About the engagement, or about the baby?" she looked down at the small bump that was forming.

"Both I guess, I just, I don't know how to tell them or how they'll react. I think I need to tell them about the engagement first though but I just…"

He kissed her cheek, "Hey, we wanted a child, it doesn't matter how troublesome they are about us having one. It's our choice."

Temari had seen Shikamaru at his best and at his worst and the same went for her. He wanted nothing more than what they prepared themselves for. They heard a bang from upstairs. They both looked at the stairs. There was a loud yet delicate moan, followed by some grunting and growling. Temari could hear the sound of furniture moving, not only that but she could feel it from downstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Temari pondered.

"Well Kankuro left, so my bet is that Gaara's getting in there," Shikamaru whispered. Temari stared at him.

"No, not my baby Gaara, they wouldn't be doing that. Not now."

"Gaara…" Aoi moaned his name loudly; the moans no longer delicate and Temari shuddered at that.

"I'm pretty certain they are."

"Let's get out of here."

Shikamaru dragged Temari out of the door. Upstairs Gaara lied down next to Aoi. She snuggled into his chest. She kissed his stomach before looking up at him.

"I can't believe…we did that," there was a smile on her face, a smile of pure love, not just fun or games, not just caring but purely love, a smile that made you believe in everything.

"Neither can I," he kissed her fore head and held her tightly. He pulled the covers over them making sure that Aoi was nice and comfortable. He didn't really know how to act afterwards. This was the first time he had ever done such a thing. He only knew about it because of Kankuro's crazy Friday nights, the voice in the back of his head and a few of the shows that were on TV at 2 a.m. She had done this before but Gaara didn't know that. The only difference was that she didn't really know the experience of afterwards, she blanked out too many times in her past. She barely had a past. She felt the warmth of his body and that was enough.


	16. Love and Lust (Lemon)

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings ~Re-Write~  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (Formerly known as Zottiely)

Aoi had her feet up on the dashboard of the car. When they stopped at yet another red light Gaara pushed her legs down. She just laughed and put them up again, he had this look of annoyance over her and she just couldn't stop giggling. She put them up again and as he moved in to push her legs off of the dashboard she kissed his cheek. He froze and went red. The light turned green and he continued driving. She giggled and looked over at him. He was smiling. When they reached another red light he looked over at her. She giggled once again, that little childish giggle. He pocked her in the side and she jumped as he tickled her lightly. She giggled madly and rapidly yelled stop it. When he stopped she crossed her arms and sulked. Her feet were off the dashboard.

He parked in front of his house and her arms were still crossed. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked at her. She looked at her feet as she sulked. He smirked and kissed her cheek as lightly as she had kissed his. Her cheeks went red as she did her best to sulk. She was trying not to smile but it was close to impossible. She smiled widely and turned to look at him. She was acting like a happy child. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. It had been around two months now, almost close to three months. Aoi told him that she loved him practically every day and he did the same. Most relationships never start like that but theirs did because it's what brought them together, those three words. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer to him. She brought her hands around his neck and his gently touched her waist as she forced her lips against his. He smirked slightly as he kissed her back which caused her to giggle, yet they continued.

Kankuro knocked on the window of the car and winked at Gaara causing him to go slightly red. He scowled at Kankuro who just laughed and walked off. Even Kankuro thought that Gaara wouldn't be getting so much action in his first relationship. They all thought it would be different but it was as if the two of them were normal.

Gaara and Aoi got out of the car. She bounced around the other side and took his hand. He shook his head as she fiddled with his fingers. She liked the way she felt with him, like everything was timeless, like they had forever, like nothing else mattered. He like how he felt around her, it was exactly the same for the both of them. Aoi knocked on the door as Gaara tried to find his keys. He didn't want Temari seeing them and making weird faces but Aoi insisted on just letting her answer the door. As Gaara found his keys Temari opened the door. He sighed and put them back in his pocket. Temari smiled widely, it was such a cheesy smile. She was just happy her baby brother had a girlfriend.

Aoi jumped up and gave Temari a big hug. She laughed as she pulled Aoi inside. Gaara walked in after them and closed the door.

"I've missed you so much!" Aoi yelped, it was the first time they had really seen each other in months.

"I missed you too!" Temari laughed.

Aoi let go of their hug and Temari just chuckled, "Oh did you sort that stuff out with Shikamaru? Oh you have to tell me everything, and what about that date you were going to tell me about? Was it as amazing as you hoped?! Oh and did he ask yet? He must've asked! Temari talk to me!"

She started moving Temari back and forth. Temari only laughed at her little outburst. Gaara wandered what they talked about but decided to ignore it.

"Come on Aoi," Gaara tugged on her shirt. Aoi looked at him then back at Temari.

"But I want to know!"

"Well maybe you'll find out later," Gaara insisted.

"Fine," Aoi muttered and walked off with Gaara. Temari just laughed once more. Gaara pulled Aoi close to him as they walked up the stairs, she giggled a little bit before running into his room. She closed the door and Gaara was on the other side. He knocked on it.

"This again?" she liked to play games.

"Mhm," she giggled happily, Gaara liked to see her happy, it made him happy too.

"I will open this door."

"I know you will," she smiled locking it from the other side. She ran and hid under his bed. He took out his key and opened the door knowing she would've locked it. He scanned his room trying to find her. He heard giggling. He laughed; that girl is not good at hide and seek. He crawled under the bed and poked her. She squealed and moved away quickly. Gaara got out from under the bed as Aoi ran through out his room. She was aiming for the door. He quickly ran to it and closed it. Aoi looked at him and then the bed. She jumped onto the bed as Gaara just after her. She giggled as he pinned her down. She put her arm around his neck and lifted herself up. She kissed his lips before falling back onto the bed.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Because it's fun," she smiled at him, "I like it when you chase me."

He shook his head and laid down beside her. Her hand reached his and they held each other's hand as they lied there in comfortable silence. Aoi liked the way they could do that. They didn't need to speak if they didn't want to. She moved closer to Gaara suddenly feeling a chill from his window. He moved his arm around her as she cuddled into his chest. She blushed a little knowing how muscular he was under that shirt. She let his fingers play with her belt loops as he held her close.

"Well today you get to meet Shikamaru and Kunkaro's new girlfriend," Gaara sighed.

"I already know Shikamaru, he was put up wasn't he? He was in a few of my classes to begin with and he's also dating your sister. And how the hell did Kunkaro get a girlfriend?" she laughed a little.

"Do you think we have to dress up all fancy for this? I hate that stupid monkey suit."

She giggled slightly, "yeah I think we have to dress up."

"Well then I'm not going, we can just stay here."

"Do I have to carry you down stairs?" she smiled remembering that one time two months ago, "I don't want to go either, I don't like dressing up. But you can come and have a bath with me."

He looked at her curiously which only made her giggle. She got up and grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the bathroom. She bent over and ran the water into the bath. She grabbed some of that bubble mixture and poured it in too. She never realised how big the bath tub actually was. Gaara stared at her as she did so. That little voice in the back of his head was telling him all of these tenderly naughty things that he could do to her. She took her jacket off and then her top. She took off her pants as well. She got into the bath with her underwear and only smiled at Gaara. He shook his head as the blush started to rise slightly.

He took off his shirt and Aoi blush widely at his muscles, she already knew they were there but she just couldn't help it. He took off his jeans and got in quickly after her. She giggled at him slightly. She sat directly in front of Gaara and they smiled at each other. She threw some of the bubbling froth at him and he threw some water at her. They laughed furiously. Aoi got up onto her knees and put some of the froth on Gaara's head. He laughed as she moved closely to him. The smile on her face couldn't be any wider. Her breasts were so close to him and when he realised that a thousand thoughts came into his head.

He laughed a little. That smile that she gave him was beyond perfect. It made him melt inside, it made him smile. She melted with his smile, she had no words for it. He splashed some water at her. It soaked her black lace bra which only caused her to laugh. She splashed the water back at him. She moved a little more closely. He touched her hips and pulled her closer so that her legs wrapped around him. She sat upon his crossed legs. She traced his arms with her fingers as he held her against him. Her breasts touched his chest and his cheeks went pink. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and kissed him back passionately. After a few minutes they parted and she stared into his eyes, almost lost. His fingers played with her hair. They smiled, chuckling a little. He kissed her again. They kissed passionately as his fingers played with the back of her bra.

"Dinner is in half an hour!" Temari yelled from down stairs.

"I don't wanna go!" Aoi whined in a childlike voice as they parted.

"Oh look who doesn't want to go now," he kissed her lips.

"You don't wanna go either, maybe we could just…stay here," she smiled before kissing him again.

He pulled apart, "We have to go Aoi, even if we don't want to."

He kissed her lips lightly. She crossed her arms trying to sulk again. Gaara couldn't take her seriously, she was in her lace underwear that was becoming see through. He got up and grabbed a towel before walking back into his room.

Kankuro walked passed Gaara's room. He stopped for a second before telling the girl that was next to him to walk down the hall to his room. Kankuro stood at Gaara's door. He leaned against the door frame and looked at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara scowled as he tried his hair. Kankuro pointed down at Gaara's red we underwear. Gaara looked down and yelped before wrapping his towel around himself.

"Where's Aoi?" Kankuro was staring to become interested.

"Uh…"

"Gaara!" Aoi yelped from the bathroom, it was her 'sulking' yelp.

Kunkaro looked at the bathroom door then back at Gaara.

"It's not what you think," Gaara searched through his draw from some new underwear.

"And that's why you have a boner," Kankuro laughed. Gaara shot him another look.

"Shut it."

"Okay if it wasn't that then what were you two doing?"

"Uh…we were having a bath…"

"Naked?"

"No! Just go away!"

"Does she know that you have a boner?"

"If you say it any louder than she will…" Gaara muttered.

"How did she not realise that?"

"Just get out."

Kankuro laughed.

"Get out!" Gaara yelped shutting the door. Kunkaro laughed from the other side before walking off. Gaara stood there in front of the door. How the hell was he supposed to hide this?

"Gaara," Aoi was whining now.

"Just grab a towel and go to Temari's room, she has your clothes from when you stayed here last time." He heard her get out of the water. Gaara quickly ran over to his drawer and made sure his back faced Aoi when she got out. He heard the door open and he peeked to see Aoi but looked away quickly. Aoi looked over to see Gaara. She snuck over to where he was. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed the back of his neck. Gaara jumped suddenly and dropped his towel. He made sure that he didn't face the same why as Aoi. He kept his back turned. She frowned, she was curious though. She moved around and Gaara turned the other way.

"Ten minutes guys," Temari yelped. Gaara looked at the door as Temari's voice came. Aoi jumped in front of Gaara before laughing loudly.

"Shut it," he turned around the other way and grabbed his towel before wrapping it around him. She giggled furiously.

He growled as he grabbed some black jeans and a red dress shirt. She giggled again. He scowled at her. She couldn't help giggling. She moved close to him and kissed his cheek telling him it was okay. She disappeared quickly into Temari's room. She looked through the clothes that were left in a black box labelled 'Aoi'. She took out a simple plain black dress and slipped it on. It showed off her curves nicely and had a black bow around it. She then put on some normal heels that she had found. She didn't even know why they had to wear shoes here, it was only a dinner in this house. She sighed as she walked down stairs. She leaned against the wall next to the stairs as she waited for Gaara. She saw Shikamaru helping Temari cook. He kissed her neck causing her to chuckle a little as they stirred something around. Aoi thought it was cute.

She heard a noise at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Gaara. She looked at his pants and frowned, he wore skinny jeans yet it didn't show his boner. Perhaps she had gotten rid of it. How did he do that so fast? Her face went red thinking about it, the next thing she noticed was that he was right in front of her. She only reached his chest. She laughed a little bit when she saw him. He gave her a look and she kissed his lips. Most of the time he could read her like a book and he understood this completely. They sat down at the table. Kankuro and his girlfriend sat down as well. Aoi fiddled with Gaara's hand under the table. Kankuro's girlfriend had long brown hair and wide bright blue eyes. They sat directly across from Aoi and Gaara. Kunkaro gave a perverted look to Gaara and Gaara only shot him a death glare.

"What was that about?" Aoi whispered into Gaara's ear.

"Nothing," he eyed Kankuro.

"Do I have to nibble on your ear to get the answer," Aoi teased knowing a few of Gaara's weaknesses.

"He-it's just-" he turned to look at Aoi, "I'll tell you later."

Aoi kissed his cheek. Temari and Shikamaru laid out their dinner. Everyone ate peacefully as they spoke about everything. Aoi was pestering Temari to tell her about a few things that she had missed out on. Kankuro was happily chatting to his girlfriend and toying with her skirt. Gaara looked over at Shikamaru and Shikamaru just looked at Gaara. They looked at their food and sighed. Dinner was pretty normal. Once it was finished, Shikamaru and Temari cleaned everything up. Kankuro and his girlfriend quickly left the house and it was obvious why. Aoi offered her assistance but Temari said it was fine. Besides Gaara would probably try to help and they would create a mess instead. Aoi took Gaara's hand and pulled him back up stairs. She closed the door quietly before locking it. Gaara turned her around and pinned her to the door. She looked up into his eyes before attaching herself to him. Her lips pushing hard against his as he pushed back just as passionately. His tongue licked her lips lightly, begging for an entrance. She tried to fight against him but she couldn't help it. He got it. She moaned softly, delicately before parting. Her hands were all over him as she tugged on his shirt. They parted and she pulled it off of him before throwing it on the floor. His lips reached her neck. He kissed her neck delicately and she moaned his name a little loudly than she thought she would. Her hands traced his abs. His body was warm, warmer than her hands were. She pushed forward against him, moving away from the door. His hands playing with the zipper of her dress. He carefully pulled it off of her and threw the dress onto the floor. She kissed his lips passionately.

He trailed kisses down her neck before biting and sucking at the joint that connected her should to her neck, it caused her to moan loudly. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. She kissed his neck and trailed kisses down his abs before kissing his lips once more. She bit his bottom lip that turned him on a fair bit as she started kissing his neck again. She nibbled on the bottom of his ear before biting and sucking on parts of his neck. He moaned her name lightly. She smiled; she had never thought that she would hear that. She had never truly heard anyone moan her name, no one that truly loved her. The thought of Sasuke in the woods those times appeared and she shook it away. It wasn't just that but she never thought that Gaara out of all people would moan her name. He stopped her before she could continue.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"I only want to finish what we started before," Gaara's face went slightly red as he remembered it.

"I'm being serious, you know what I mean," they had made out several times before, well more than just made out but she would stop for one reason. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Gaara…" she sat on his chest.

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smirked as she kissed his lips. He smirked and flipped her over. He started kissing her lips. Slowly he made his way down her neck and created a row of kisses down between her breasts, then her stomach before he reached her hips. He kissed the side of her hips, biting a little and she moaned out loudly.

He moved his kisses back up her stomach to where her breasts were. He unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. Aoi looked away embarrassed by her own body. Gaara moved her head to face him. He kissed her lips as his fingers rubbed against her breasts. He parted from her lips and made his way down to her breasts. She moaned his name vigorously. Her hands reached up to his back. Her fingers delicately moving up and down his back as he kissed her breasts. He kissed her sides and continued down back to the spot on her hips. He focused on it causing her to go insane with pleasure. She moaned loudly yet delicately. Her fingers lightly scratched his back which caused some pleasure to Gaara. As she moaned yet again she scratched harder. He smirked slightly as he took her cute underwear off. He threw the lace underwear away onto the floor. She closed her legs and looked away yet again, get more embarrassed than before. He stared at her as she looked away. Her face was insanely red when she looked back at him.

"I…I…don't stare…" she squeaked.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" he smirked making her go even redder as he kissed her hips yet again.

Her hair was sprawled across the pillows, she was half sitting, half lying down. He kissed her thigh, moving his way down. When he reached her knees he made his way up on the inside area of her thigh. He worked his way slowly up. She moaned loudly. Without thinking she flipped him over so she was on top of him. Her legs on either side of his hips as she sat upon him. She kissed his lips and made her way down his stomach. She smirked and unzipped his jeans. She pulled down his jeans before throwing them off onto the floor. He looked at her shyly. She giggled as she pulled his underwear off, noticing that he was already hard. She kissed his member before licking it lightly. He shuddered slightly. She only smirked at him. Her tongue made its way around and around. Gaara moaned her name loudly, which was still odd for her to hear. Her mouth held his member as she moved forth and back. She licked his manhood as she did so. Gaara moaned loudly, forcefully as he felt pleasure shoot through his body. Her head continued moving back and forth. He tasted sweeter than she had imagined. He flipped her over quickly before he did something he didn't want to do. His breath was right on her neck as she let his fingers make his way downwards. His two fingers touched her clit softly making her moan as he moved slightly. Her hands shot straight to his back, his two fingers moved in and out of her body. She moaned loudly scratching his back causing him pleasure.

She moaned even louder than before, passion shot through her nerves wildly. She moved forward slightly so she was gripping onto Gaara. She bit into his shoulder slightly as pleasure shot through her. When he was able to find her sweet spot her head jerked back automatically, ripping slightly on Gaara's shoulder. He bled a little but he didn't mind. She felt an orgasm shoot through her as she moaned his name louder than before. He removed his fingers as he carefully kissed her neck. When he licked his fingers Aoi went red, she went even redder noticing the bite mark and the blood on his shoulder. He moved slightly, his member quivering near her legs. His hands pinned her down to the bed as his member slide into her slowly. Aoi squelched slightly with pain before pleasure over took her. He moved back and forth, thrusting harder and harder. Aoi dug into his back as more pleasure had overcome her. She caused him to bleed but Gaara barely even felt it. The pleasure throughout all of this was insanity.

His breath was stiff against her breast as he kissed her. He continued thrusting as her nails dug into him. She moaned and so did he. She pleasurable yelped his name as he continued to thrust powerfully. He increased his pace and they could both feel the bed moving, hitting the wall powerfully. She gripped onto the sheets tightly.

Downstairs Temari and Shikamaru were cleaning up. She used the soap against the plates. Shikamaru smiled at her. Noticing the white ring that was placed upon her ring finger, the one he had chosen with a perfectly white diamond placed upon it. There was a small purple gem on either side of the white diamond. Temari wanted to tell Aoi but she hadn't told the rest of her family about their engagement yet. She wanted to at dinner but it was the first time she had seen Aoi in so long. She touched her stomach lightly.

She felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head a little to notice Shikamaru. He kissed her shoulder. His hands rested upon her stomach and Temari held his hands. He smiled at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she smiled at him.

"About the engagement, or about the baby?" she looked down at the small bump that was forming.

"Both I guess, I just, I don't know how to tell them or how they'll react. I think I need to tell them about the engagement first though but I just…"

He kissed her cheek, "Hey, we wanted a child, it doesn't matter how troublesome they are about us having one. It's our choice."

Temari had seen Shikamaru at his best and at his worst and the same went for her. He wanted nothing more than what they prepared themselves for. They heard a bang from upstairs. They both looked at the stairs. There was a loud yet delicate moan, followed by some grunting and growling. Temari could hear the sound of furniture moving, not only that but she could feel it from downstairs.

"What's going on up there?" Temari pondered.

"Well Kankuro left, so my bet is that Gaara's getting in there," Shikamaru whispered. Temari stared at him.

"No, not my baby Gaara, they wouldn't be doing that. Not now."

"Gaara…" Aoi moaned his name loudly; the moans no longer delicate and Temari shuddered at that.

"I'm pretty certain they are."

"Let's get out of here."

Shikamaru dragged Temari out of the door. Upstairs Gaara lied down next to Aoi. She snuggled into his chest. She kissed his stomach before looking up at him.

"I can't believe…we did that," there was a smile on her face, a smile of pure love, not just fun or games, not just caring but purely love, a smile that made you believe in everything.

"Neither can I," he kissed her fore head and held her tightly. He pulled the covers over them making sure that Aoi was nice and comfortable. He didn't really know how to act afterwards. This was the first time he had ever done such a thing. He only knew about it because of Kankuro's crazy Friday nights, the voice in the back of his head and a few of the shows that were on TV at 2 a.m. She had done this before but Gaara didn't know that. The only difference was that she didn't really know the experience of afterwards, she blanked out too many times in her past. She barely had a past. She felt the warmth of his body and that was enough.


	17. The end

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By DetectiveTK (formerly known as Zottiely)

Gaara squeezed Aoi's hand playfully and she smirked at him before squeezing back as they walked down the streets. They were headed to the lush green grass over at the park. She pulled him over to the grass and he smiled as he was dragged along. Once they reached their destination Aoi plummeted to the ground. She rolled over until she was comfortable lying on the ground as she watch the clouds moving overhead. Gaara looked at her smiling face before he sat down next to her. Her electric blue hair was sprawled over the beautiful green grass. Aoi liked to do things like this, just being out in the open air with Gaara. He had no objections of course and their relationship continuously became stronger. Gaara also got used to displaying public affection; he was at the point of not caring about what other people thought.

Everyone stared at them lying on the ground. Gaara glared at most of those people. He hated the fact that everyone stared at them. They all thought that he was a terrible person, a killer, a psychopath, people had seen him attack others and that's all they thought when they saw him, they either that it was odd that he had a girlfriend or looked at the oddly thinking she was forced into it. But Aoi only smiled at those who walked passed, she was happy; she didn't care what they thought. Their friends were the only ones who knew there was something there between the too, they knew that there was something different about them. Maybe they had a deeper connection now and it shown through without them even thinking about it. Aoi smirked thinking about it. To the point where her face went a bit red and she only smiled softly. She liked the feel of his skin, the way he looked at her and even the way he kissed her delicately. It made her feel like she was perfect.

"You're thinking about the other night, aren't you?" Gaara smirked looking at her.

"No!" she yelped like a child, blushing widely. Gaara chuckled causing her to playfully hit him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips softly causing her to stop hitting him. He lay down on the ground and Aoi lay beside him. He held her hand gently. At least she was calm now. She played with his fingers as they looked up at the sky. The moving clouds were so peaceful, much like Gaara's eyes recently. She looked over at him smiling softly. A smile she didn't realise she had until Gaara gave her a look. She giggled slightly and let go of his hand so that she could rest her head on his chest. He put his arm around her, holding her closely. They had gotten used to just being a couple, there was no awkwardness even if they weren't sure of things. She played with the stitching on his top as she looked up at the clouds. Gaara and Aoi could stay there forever in silence. They didn't need words, just each other. The clouds moved slowly but calmly. There was nothing that could disturb them.

Aoi groaned as she felt something hit her side. It hit her again and she could feel Gaara's hand move. She turned slightly to see Sasuke. He was kicking her at the side and Gaara had caught his foot. He had a deathly grip on Sasuke's ankle, it starting going a little purple.

"Fuck," she murmured. Sasuke stared at her then looked at Gaara. Aoi sighed. She turned back to Gaara and kissed his cheek. Gaara tried to pull her closer, to get her to stay but she just giggled softly and told him that she would be back. She got up and Gaara let go of Sasuke. They both walked over to a tree more than a few meters away. He sighed and she stared. She wanted to rip his throat out for disturbing her peace but at the same time she was insanely stiff.

"You owe me a favour?" he told her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you, to leave."

"WHAT?!" Aoi flailed her arms around.

"You owe me. Leave or I'll tell everyone, including Gaara."

Aoi paused. She stared at him as she thought about it. She could tell Gaara herself but after that night, that one fantastic night, he might just think that he's another game, that he's no different to Sasuke or anyone else. She knew he took things hard. She knew it.

"When?" she even choked on her own words.

"Tonight, there will be a plane at seven that will take you away from here, I'm not even sure where, maybe back to where you grew up, or it might dump you in the desert, I don't know and I don't care, I just want you away from here. Next, you will never come back, never. And also, no one is allowed to know the reasons behind you leaving. Understand?"

Aoi stared at him, she was choking, she was stiff. She nodded having nothing to say. Aoi slowly went back to Gaara as he got up. She smiled sadly and he smiled at her knowing something was up but he didn't want to say anything, not yet at least. He took her hand and they walked to the beach. Sakura and Ino loved having beach parties and Gaara loved the sand. They had agreed to go to this party and they had their bags with clothes, towels etc. in the car.

Aoi and Gaara got changed before they walked down to where the others were. They walked on the coast of the beach. Aoi took Gaara's hand and smiled softly. As they walked down the coast line they saw Naruto and Hinata. They were sitting next to each other and something serious must've been going on. Hinata suddenly went bright red when Naruto put his arm around her. It was adorable, something new to the both of them. Aoi was unsure if he had asked her out on a date or just asked her to be his girlfriend but that didn't matter.

Gaara saw a familiar glint in Aoi's eyes. He gave her a look before Aoi smirked. She pushed Gaara into the water. He spat out the water that gave into his mouth. He rubbed his eyes before grabbing hold of Aoi's waist. She screamed as he threw her into the water. He tickled her widely as she screamed out in laughter; she yelped to stop but her smile said otherwise. She gripped onto Gaara, her legs finding their way around his waist and her arms snaked around his neck. Gaara placed his hands on the lower part of her back to support her. Her lips reached his lightly before he kissed her more passionately. It was a perfect moment, friends were here, it was a perfect place, a perfect setting, she had a perfect boyfriend and a perfect life in general. Gaara smiled within the kiss making her melt inside.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave all of this. She could tell Gaara, she honestly could but for some reason she thought that he would treat her differently, look at her differently, everyone would. The thoughts exploded in her head as she kissed Gaara. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to leave. It was hurting her more than it could ever hurt him. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as her lips parted from Gaara's. His nose still reached hers. He pulled back and looked at her. One of his hands shifted from her back and caressed her cheek. He supported her with one hand as her legs were still tightly wrapped around him. He looked at her softly.

"What's wrong?" he said in such a concerned voice that she wanted to tear up. She wanted to give in, to tell him everything; it was all she wanted to do. She stared at him for such a long time while she felt everything in her break.

"Nothing my love," she lied and kissed his nose like all the times he would kiss hers. It was a thing that he did to tell her that everything was alright; he even nipped her nose once causing her to break out into laughter. She looked into his eyes and smiled. It was the hardest thing to do but she had to. He knew that she was faking that smile, he just knew it. But there was something in the way that she had just looked at him; he knew he couldn't push her. Not at this. Whatever it was.

She moved her legs and he let go of her. She stood in the water with him. Just for a moment. Everyone else was setting up the volleyball net. Aoi smiled and agreed to play. Tenten threw her the volleyball and she caught it with ease. They started hitting the ball across. Tenten and Aoi were on opposite sides to make it fair, they were both competitive. Aoi hit the ball down, smacking it to the floor of the opposing team. She jumped up and down, they got another point.

The day was one of the best that Aoi had ever had, yet it was her last. They all sat back down on the sandy beach. Sakura had just come back with some fish and chips for everyone. They all sat down and ate. After they had finished, everyone had taken pictures, they were happy, all of them. It was a joyous occasion. Even though Aoi felt Sasuke staring at her, like daggers were being pushed into the back of her head. He walked over to be with Sakura for a while.

Gaara was the one dragging Aoi upstairs into his house. She didn't even bother to say hello to Temari. In all honesty she thought that Temari would be the only person she could trust with this so she wanted to tell her but Aoi felt too scared to do such a thing. Aoi sat on the edge of Gaara's bed. He looked at her, her mood was saddening her. He crawled onto the bed. He kissed her neck a few times causing her to giggle before he moved his way to the edge of the bed. He stared at her worried.

"Aoi please tell me what's wrong. You don't seem yourself," his hands caressed her cheek as he played with her hair slightly.

"It's nothing, I promise Gaara. I love you," she kissed his lips. He kissed her back continuously. Her hands played with his top as they kissed.

"I love you too," he said. She smiled sweetly before kissing him, over and over again. The kisses felt like goodbyes. She could tell that Gaara was tired, even though he doesn't admit it. She kissed his lips a final time before tell him that she had to go. She said that she might be back later. He kissed her lips again and all she wanted to do was stay there with him but she knew she couldn't. She walked out of the room, grabbing a piece of paper and pen as she did. When she closed the door she started scribbling a note down quickly before sticking it to the door. Aoi left quickly before anyone could notice.

She walked out onto the runway for the plane. Sasuke stood there, his hair flying with the wind. She stared at him evilly. He looked at her sadly, she knew he had a slight bit of regret in this but he was determined to carry out his plan. He knew he would hurt Gaara at the same time. She just couldn't believe that he was going this to her. She stared at him. Slowly she walked towards him before slapping him across the face. His hand reached his cheek and he laughed a little. A slap didn't really mean much and it just made him want to get rid of her even more. That tiny piece of regret was gone. She boarded the plane. Sasuke stood there making sure she was on it, making sure she left. He watched the plane take off.

When the morning arrived Gaara shook his head. He rubbed his eyes, surprised that he had slept. He got up and opened the door to make his way down stairs for something to eat. He frowned; something had fallen off the door. It was a note. _I'm sorry Gaara, to leave you now. I cannot tell you where I am going and I cannot tell you why. It's to do with someone's revenge so I'm stuck. I don't want to leave you, I promise you that much but I'm gone. I don't know how ever long this will be. I'm almost positive I will never be able to come back, so you should move on. Find someone new. Start a new life; find someone who will care for you, someone you can care for, someone that you can spend your life with. I'm sorry Gaara. I love you._

_Aoi._

The blood boiled within Gaara. He hit the door breaking it from its hinges. He growled and Temari yelled her words of concern. He ripped up the letter, this was stupid. He looked at the pieces of paper that were on the floor. He kicked the wall in anger before picking up all of the pieces. He placed the papers on his table so he could tape them up. He sat there at the table not knowing what to do with the feelings that were bubbling in him. He couldn't believe she just left him. Gaara threw a framed picture of him and Aoi at the wall, it shattered into pieces. Why? Why did she leave? That's what ran through his head. Even that demon voice was cursing her, before telling Gaara that she was just a piece of trash, a good fuck that's all. He growled again, hitting the desk, cursing, hoping the demon would shut up. He couldn't live with this. He had to find her. He just had to.


End file.
